Pretty Boy
by Blushing Nezumi
Summary: One cold midnight, a girl who lived in the street for her whole life changed when she met this, Pretty Boy. After the short encounter with him, her life changed from cruel to cool!But what's this? Getting inlove with you're half-brother? Is it possible?
1. Meeting her

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone! I will start Pretty Boy now! Hope u like this first chapter! I'm sorry I didn't manage to update Royal Adventure and Fangirl….But anyways! Please enjoy! School is really harder than last year….Athough I'm only a sixth grader…It's still hard than my grade five days…….-sigh- oh whatever! Let's just start chapter 1 of Pretty Boy! As usual, Don't expect it to be long, I'm not the long chappie type….I don't reach 3,000 words in each chapter….Sorry!**

Chapter 1: Meeting the alie-err, girl.

Mikan was walking around the dark street. Currently it was in the middle of the night. She can't sleep. She was dead hungry!She searched for something to eat at TRASH CANS.

She was cold. Her self-made sack dress wasn't helping since a sack isn't that thick.Her messy brunette hair was mixed with blonde highlights because of too much exposure to sunlight.

Alas! No trash cans with clean food was available. Then a shining plastic suddenly caught Mikan's eye. It was behind the trash can and inside was clean bread! Yay her!

**MEANWHILE AT A CERTAIN NATSUME**

"Master, It's already in the middle of the night. We're still lost" the driver named Kararu said.

"Park here. I'll look for somebody to ask directions." Natsume suggested as the driver stopped the car and let Natsume get out of the Starex.

Natsume searched for some people. He saw a girl with messy brunette hair in his left and on the other was a Investigator looking man. He chose to ask the Investigator but a bus stopped infront of the investigator and he got in. Natsume had no choice but to ask the hungry eating Mikan.

Mikan was looking at Natsume while munching the bread hungrily. Natsume got closer and asked something.

"Um, Are you a girl or an alien or what?" Natsume asked.

"Don't make a fool out of me, Pretty Boy" Mikan said as Natsume smirked. He haven't met any other girl who knows a good conversation. He always hears "Natsume be my love or Natsume marry me or Natsume, I know you don't know me but, I can be a good mother for your children" it really pisses him off.

"Okay, Sorry. Just asking for directions here!" Natsume grunted as Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"You're not from here?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. My mother lives here. I live in Korea for 2 years and somehow forget the way to my mother's house but now I have returned here in Japan." Natsume said.

"Where do you live?" Mikan asked.

"The Hyuuga Mansion" Natsume said.

Mikan choked her bread and said "You're Natsume Hyuuga?! The Yuka Hyuuga's only son?!" Mikan almost screamed.

"Yes. Now information please? Where is it?" Natsume asked.

"You passed it. 4 blocks over there then turn left then when you see the Neptune drug store, turn right and you'll see the Hyuuga mansion immediately" Mikan said. Natsume's face lightened.

"Hn. Thanks, I guess. What's you're name anyways?" Natsume asked.

"My name is not important Mr. Hyuuga" Mikan said while biting another bread.

"Just tell me" Natsume insisted. Mikan sighed and replied "Mikan Sakura" Mikan answered. Natsume smiled a little. Just a little. "Sakura, I think you need help. You've been living in the streets for your whole life I guess. Where's your parents? Companions?" Natsume asked.

"I have no family. They abandoned me. I have no friends. People here refers me to "the alien"" Mikan said sadly. "Well, I suppose I owe you a debt" Natsume said. Mikan was shocked.

"Debt? No debt sir! It's just directions!" Mikan said quickly. "Don't refuse and that's an order" Natsume said. Mikan couldn't complain. After all, He IS the Natsume Hyuuga.

"Okay, But what will you do?" Mikan asked curious.

"Just wait and see" Natsume said as he smirked. Mikan felt shivers down to her spines. Mikan sensed that somehow Natsume's eyes were looking ALL AROUND her body. "AAH! PERVERT!" Mikan screamed. Natsume rolled her eyes.

"Don't accuse me of being a pervert. I'm just looking at your clothes or specifically, sack. I really need to do that" Natsume said. Mikan felt more shivers down to her spine.

"What "that?"" Mikan asked suspicious. "Where do you live?" Natsume asked changing the subject.

"Do you see that abandoned house? I live at the space beside it. There's only a rag there. It's my bed and nothing else." Mikan said.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go. See ya soon" Natsume said as he winked at Mikan. The truth is, Natsume was a little disgusted at Mikan but he think she has some looks even she's messy.

'_see ya soon'_was echoing repeatedly in Mikan's mind. "What? I'm going to see him soon?again?" Mikan mumbled to herself. Food was written all over Mikan's face. She think being friends with the Prettiest boy alive will make her eat much more food like a bowl of rice with a fish! Yes. That's a big meal for her.

**AT THE STAREX**

"Any luck sir?" Kararu asked while Natsume replied "Go back, 4 block, then turn left, See the Neptune drug store, turn right"

"Oh yeah I forgot" Kararu said as he scratched her head as Natsume's face become chibi then sweatdropped.

**AT THE HYUUGA MANSION**

"Natsume! Finally you're home!!" Yuka Hyuuga shouted as she rushed to hug her son.

"Any luck finding your lost sister?" Yuka asked. Natsume shook his head. "Gomenasai okaa sama. I can't find any Mila Satuka" Natsume said.

"Am I right that her name was Mila Satuka? I forgot!! But I know it's something like that" Yuka said while Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah! How did you find the mansion?" Yuka asked.

"I asked a girl" Natsume said,

"I'd like to meet her" Yuka said

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Hope you like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you to all who voted for Pretty Boy and others! I'm very happy!! XD Now, I added a new plot. But nothing changed okay? XD.**

**I started Teardrops on my guitar because I'm excited about it. XD. Hope u like it too! XD. Please leave a review. It's nothing big, really. I'm very happy when I see reviews! You'll be making me happy because of it!**


	2. Introducing her

**Wow! Many suspected that Mikan and Natsume might be siblings? I wonder...evil smile  
Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2: Introducing the alie-err girl**

"Meet her? I doubt you like meeting her" Natsume said.

"Aw come on Natsume kun! She helped you! If she didn't you might be wandering around the streets of Tokyo until in the morning!" Yuka said.

"When?" Natsume asked while Yuka answered "tomorrow".

Natsume paled a little but managed to keep his cool. "What time?" he asked.

"Anytime!" Yuka said while Natsume smirked. "How about in the middle of the night?"

"Natsume!" Yuka pouted making those chocolate orbs cute.

"In the night?" Natsume asked.

"Okay Natsume!" Yuka said happily. "BUT, Let's go to sleep! I'm sleepy"Yuka said as he yawned and hugged Natsume and went to bed.

Natsume just sighed and went to his own room. Passing the flight of stairs, 2 corners then voila! A big red door carved beautifully. he entered and inside was a big black queen sized bed with red pillows. The room was enormous. It has a manga shelf, a glass table with glass chairs and of course, glass utensils.

He laid himself at the bed and started to think. He already thought of how to repay Mikan's kindness. It's to give her a makeover. But he didn't think that he will do that just tomorrow! Good thing that it was just night. He has plenty of time to give Mikan a makeover. So, he decided to sleep now since it's really late and he has to do something important tomorrow.

**TOMORROW, 9:30 AM**

Natsume got up and took a quick shower. After a few minutes, he got out and wore a plain black t shirt and red jogging pants. Even though it's only simple, It matched him perfectly. After dressing up, he immediately went to the dining room. There he saw his mother and a man. He has raven hair and raspberry eyes. While Natsume's dark Crimson.

"Good morning" Natsume greeted boringly.

"Natsume kun! You're awake! Daddy's home!" Yuka said happily as Natsume sat at the right. Infront of him was his mom and at the middle was the father.

"Son, Any news, about the Mila Satuka girl?" Mr. Hyuuga asked as Natsume shooked his head meaning no.

"I heard Kararu forgot the way to the mansion again, How did you manage to go home?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"I asked a girl" Natsume simply said. "Oh yeah, Natsume kun, since you're father's just staying for the day and later night, he will go to America for business again, I recommend you to bring the girl here for lunch!"Yuka said happily.

Natsume, who was drinking his tea, suddenly choked. "What?!" he shouted.

"Is there any problem deary?" Yuka asked with puppy eyes.

"I warn you, You really might doubt letting her stay for lunch" Natsume said.

"But, If it wasn't for her, You wouldn't be home Natsume. And besides, If she's ugly, We could accept that because her heart is beautiful" Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Shino is right Natsume kun, Physical appearance doesn't matter" Yuka said happily.

"Whatever" Natsume said to stop the mushy conversation.

After a while, The maid Anica got the plates the Hyuugas used. But when she got Natsume's cup of tea, she didn't notice that there were still some tea in it and accidentally spilled the tea to Natsume's t shirt. (a/n: Note, the tea was hot! It wasn't Iced tea)

"Damn! You...Why don't you do your job properly!" Natsume shouted rudely to the 37 aged Anica. Anica immediately said sorry.

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai Hyuuga kun. I didn't mean to, I-" Anica was cut off when Shino spoke.

"Anica you may go. Natsume it was just an accident. Just change your t shirt." Shino said as Natsume grunted and went back to his room to get a blue tshirt with white blends.

**AT ANICA AND KARARU'S ROOM**

In Anica and Kararu's room, You can see a teary eyed Anica and Kararu with bruises.

"Why are you crying mom?" Kararu asked and tried to comfort Anica but Anica just slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. After you've done, You still have the guts to face me" Anica said angrily to his son.

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to forget the way from the airport to the mansion. It's just I rarely drive and I don't go out often" Kararu explained which earned a slap to the face from Anica.

"You idiot! What if Hyuuga kun gets in trouble?! You rascall, think before you do!" Anica shouted at him angrily which made Kararu step back.

"I'm really sorry. It'll never happen again"Kararu said, afraid to get hit again.

"You better be" Anica grunted.

**BACK AT NATSUME**

When Natsume finished changing to a new t shirt, he got down and saw Luna.

"Hiya honey! Where are you going cupcake?" Luna said seductively while swaying a little.

"Go away bitch, I don't need you here, and never will" Natsume said while Luna pouted.

"Aww, sweety pie, ignoring me again, Why did you make me your girlfriend if you don't even kiss me or hug me?" Luna said seductively.

"Because you are not my girlfriend and never will" Natsume said coldly as he continued to walk to his Starex.

"Kararu!" Natsume shouted and in a snap, Kararu's there with the car keys. He opened the backseat where Natsume seats and started the engine and drove off.

Along the way, Natsume sensed something unusual in Kararu.

He has many bruises.

"Hey Kararu, What happened to you?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing" Kararu said wth an assuring voice.

"But you have so many bruises" Natsume said.

"It's nothing really, I...err...tripped!" Kararu said making an excuse.

"Tripped? More like harrased" Natsume said. Kararu didn't speak.

After a while, they got back to the place where Natsume met Mikan.

"Wait here" Natsume said. Kararu nodded. Natsume got out of his Starex and searched for Mikan. He looked at the place Mikan told Natsume where she sleeps but no one was there.

"Where will I find that , that, living thing?!" Natsume mumbled to himself as he patted his foot and waited beside the place where Mikan sleeps. After an hour, Mikan finally got back.

"Oh, Hyuuga kun! You're back! But, why now?"Mikan asked.

"You're going to meet my parents today" Natsume said. "In this?" Mikan said referring to her sack dress.

Natsume looked at his watch and it says 11:28.

_'Lunch is near. damn!'_ Natsume thought as Natsume held her wrist. Realizing what he have done, he immediately let go of Mikan's wrist and got a tissue from nowhere and wiped his hand.

Mikan blushed. No one ever dared to touch her. Even though Natsume wiped his hand and poured some alcohol, He still touched her.

"Soory, But we must go now. Nevermind your appearance. They promised anyway that they will not complain whatever you look like" Natsume said as Mikan nodded.

Natsume led Mikan to his Starex. He placed a cloth at the seat before letting Mikan sit.

They drove back to the mansion.

_'This is it'_ both Mikan and Natsume said. Natsume started walking but was stopped by Mikan.

"Hyuuga kun I think I refuse entering your mansion. I'm completely not deserving to place foot at your mansion!" Mikan said.

"Tch. But my father and mother wants it. Not me. So just do it" Natsume said. Mikan sighed and carefully placed foot at the big big BIG Hyuuga mansion.

They continued to walk until they reached the living room. The Hyuuga couple was busy watching the tv while Luna was there watching with them too.

"Ahem" Natsume faked cough to get their attention. "Mom, Dad, here she is" Natsume said revealing a girl with messy brunette hair in a sack dress and full of greases.

"An alien! Get her away from me! Ewww" Luna screamed.

"Be kind deary, So what's your name?" Yuka asked while Mikan answered.

"Mikan Sakura"

**End of chapter 2**

**Gosh that was tiring but it was fun! READ AND REVIEW! Now Mikan has said her name to the Hyuuga family...What will happen?**


	3. The reasons through Flashbacks

**Hello Guys! Updating this is fun! Really! Gomen when the last chapter was short. XD. I'll try to make this longer although I'm not sure how long it will be. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**To those who reviewed this story I'm giving you all my thanks, hugs, kisses, chocolates, jewelries, money... JUST KIDDING!! haha! **

**To those who made this story their favorite, I'm sending you all the love **

**To those who put this in their story alerts, Arigatou for staying tuned!**

**Now, let's stop my talking and get on with the next chappie.**

**Chapter 3:The reasons through Flashbacks  
**

"M-m-m-mikan Sakura?!" Yuka and Shino said in unison having wide eyes.

"Hai" Mikan said shyly. She wasn't used to interacting with rich people especially the world wide known Yuka Hyuuga and her husband Shino Hyuuga.

Then suddenly, Yuka stood up and walked closer to Mikan.She examined Mikan's greasy face and caressed her face despite Mikan's messy and dirty face. Mikan blushed furiously.

"Um, What are you doing Mrs. Hyuuga? I'm not worth your touch" Mikan said. Unexpectedly, Yuka embraced her tightly.

"Oh how long I've been searching for you! I even send Natsume to Korea because they got an information that Ryou migrated to Korea with his own family! I missed you my daughter!" Yuka said teary eyed as she continued to hug Mikan. Mikan however has mixed feelings. Bashfulness, Shock, Curiosity, Happy and Warmth. Like a real mother's embrace. Something she had never felt before. Mikan unconsciously embraced Yuka back.

Shino's face was a little disgusted but happy at the same time. Luna's expression was disgust, disgust and disgust. Natsume's feelings was happy, stupidness because why didn't he notice that Mikan Sakura and Mila Satuka rhymes and somehow...disappointment? Maybe because he didn't find her earlier when she only lived near the mansion. Or is it something else?

**IMPOSSIBLE**

It took a while after Mikan registered on her mind that 'THE' Yuka Hyuuga was embracing a poor beggar which is her! Mikan broke the embrace softly. "Mrs. Hyuuga, You must've made a mistake. I'm not your daughter. My parents abandoned me since I was in diapers." Mikan explained. Yuka smiled. "Yes you are, My Mikan"

"But how? It's impossible! We don't have the same features Mrs. Hyuuga" Mikan said. Yuka giggled. "You have my hair and my eyes, Mikan. You have my smile, my attitude and everything! Especially your birthmark" Yuka said pointing to her shoulder that has a mikan birthmark. (a/n: the fruit "mikan")

"But, If I am your daughter, why would you abandon me? Am I not perfect to be a Hyuuga? Wait, why is Sakura my last name?" Mikan asked. She has discovered something new and important in her life.

"Well, It was-"

**FLASHBACK**

_A 25 year old Yuka Hyuuga was happily at a grocery store with Shino Hyuuga and a 2 year old Natsume Hyuuga. Well, One rich happy family doesn't mean they can't go to a grocery shop right? Well, It was Sunday and they decided to, take a stroll.They were buying some needed things like, some chips and biscuits, diapers for Natsume (a/n: Thinking Natsume in diapers is so fun! Especially when he's a 2 year old kawaii boy), and many more._

_After going to the grocery, they decided to walk at the park. Yuka was happily eating her ice cream while Natsume was busy crying because he's jealous of his mother eating an unknown cute soft thing. Shino was busy taking care of Natsume. After walking they sat on a bench with a great view infront of them. Yuka was loving the sight when she saw someone she had admired for years ago. Ryou Sakura..._

_"Shino, You take care of Natsume. I think I might be going somewhere. Maybe if I don't go back here in 30 minutes, you could leave and have some father-son time okay?" Yuka said._

_"Why dear?" Shino asked._

_"Well, I'm going to a friend" Yuka said with a reassuring tone. Shino nodded. Yuka sighed and went where she saw her long time crush Ryou Sakura. Of course she doesn't like him anymore. She's married to Shino! She just want to, greet him. It has been a long time. A long time of heartaches._

_When she was right behind Ryou, she tapped her shoulder and Ryou turned around to see who it was. "Who are you pretty miss?" Ryou asked a little seductively. "And I thought the exact words you said were "If you had liked me and has confessed to me, I'd say I'm sorry you're not that attractive for me, no offense okay?" hmm?" Yuka said teasingly. Ryou's eyes widened._

_"Y-Yuka?" Ryou said half happy half shocked._

_"Well, you remember me well, Ryou" Yuka said._

_"You are extremely gorgeous! So far from our high school days!" Ryou said._

_"Heehee, Well, All I could say is Thanks." Yuka replied._

_"Hey, I know that time was your indirect confession, Yuka" Ryou said teasingly._

_"And I know it was your indirect answer, Ryou" Yuka answered as she smirked._

_"Well you're wrong about that Yuka. It was just an excuse, the truth is, I liked you from the very start" Ryou said. Yuka just smiled. "Oh really? Haha! Oh well! I gotta go, I might catch up with Shino. So, we can stroll some more, Ja!" Yuka said._

_"Wait! Let me atleast, treat you a cup of coffee!" Ryou suggested. Yuka thought for a while. Well, he thought maybe hanging out with Ryou is good since they haven't seen each other for years._

_"Okay!" Yuka replied as Ryou lead the way to a coffee stall._

_"You like hotdogs?" Ryou asked. Yuka nodded. "Okay, buy some over there" Ryou said and gave Yuka some money but Yuka refused. "No, I think I'll be buying us both this time" Yuka said as Ryou nodded and bought some coffee. Yuka did the same thing to, but it was hotdogs._

_A little while later, Yuka was eating her hotdog already when Ryou came back with the coffee. "Here" Ryou said as he handed Yuka the coffee which Yuka gladly accepted. Ryou started to bite his hotdog while watching Yuka drink her coffee._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_THUD_

_Yuka fell unconscious. Ryou then finished his own coffee and when he is sure that no one was looking. He secretly thrown the wrapper of some sleeping pills. After that, he carried Yuka bridal style and brought her to a condo._

_Then Ryou did something bad to Yuka which I guess you already know. He raped Yuka._

_when Yuka woke up, the first thing she saw was an unfamiliar room. It is surely not her room. She looked around and saw a man beside her sleeping covered in a blanket. And they share the same blanket! She looked around and saw her clothes including her undergarments which means..._

_He raped her._

_"Why you jerk?!" Yuka said as she pushed Ryou out of bed and grab the banket all to herself and got her clothes and dressed herself up._

_"What?! You want the blanket to be all yours where I can't see a thing and you see all of me?!" Ryou said seductively. Yuka just continued to dress her up until she finished and replied._

_"Why you bastard. I didn't want to see all of your body and never will! I have a husband Ryou! How could you do this to me?!" Yuka shouted. Ryou was speechless. then Yuka left the condo in tears. How can he face her husband now? She hopes she will not get pregnant._

_**AFTER A FEW MONTHS**_

_"I'm sorry Shino. I'm 3 months pregnant. Ryou raped me. He used sleeping pills on me! I'm telling the truth. Please believe me Shino! I love you and only you!" Yuka begged. Shino was having second thoughts wether he will trust Yuka or not. But he knows Yuka wouldn't do such a thing and believed her._

_"I really love you, Shino" Yuka said as he kissed Shino passionately and with Shino replying of course._

_**AFTER 5 MONTHS**_

_It wasn't completely 9 months but Yuka is giving birth to her new angel which was made by the devil. She promised she'll love this aby even though it's not from Shino but it's till hers right?_

_After a few minutes, Yuka gave birth to a baby girl and named it Mikan Sakura. They decided to use Ryou's last name since it was him who (ahem) Yuka._

_**BUT AFTER A FEW DAYS**_

_"No, Please! Don't get my baby! I need him Ryou! RYOU!" Yuka shouted. When Shino was off to work and Natsume was asleep, Ryou barged in without knowledge of the maids and houseboys (a/n: now, all of them were fired by Shino and replaced new ones)._

_"Never Yuka. This is mine and nobody's to share!" Ryou said and got baby Mikan and left the house with the poor Yuka left crying. She just gave birth so she can't move well._

_"Mikan..." Yuka mumbled._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"It means, My dad was the one who abandoned me" Mikan said. Now she remember.

**FLASHBACK**

_You can see Mikan crying at the corner obviously scared of her so-called mom. She has green hair with perms at the ends._

_"Stop crying little brat!" Sumire, her so-called mother said._

_But Mikan was just 3 years old then. She was awfully scared at her evil so-called mother._

_"Argh! Ryou! Why don't you just throw this brat away?! She's just a nuisance and a burden to our life!" Sumire screamed as Ryou answered._

_"Whatever Sumire. Tomorrow I'll abandon that piece of trash" Ryou said _

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_"Daddy, we're going in an amusement park?" Mikan happily asked._

_"Yes, Mikan. Now, Daddy's just gonna buy tickets. Stay here at this space okay?" Ryou said as Mikan nodded._

_The day has passed and night has come but Ryou was nowhere to be found. Mikan cried and cried._

_"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?! I'm lost!" Mikan screamed but all of the people around her just ignored her. Then that's when Mikan started being a beggar._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Does this mean she's my little sister?" Natsume asked out of the blue.

"Yes Natsume kun" Yuka said.

"But, We'll be announcing her to the world right? With her looks?" Natsume asked.

"Don't worry dear. We'll give her a makeover!" Yuka said happily.

"Mikan, Welcome to the family!" Shino greeted. He accepts Mikan with all his heart.

"Oh! She's your sister? Hmm...I'll embrace you when you get a makeover Mikan chan. The sister of my Natsume kun deserves a hug from me" Luna said proudly. Yuka and Shino giggled as Natsume rolled his eyes.

_'Now, why did Luna became a part of us?' _Natsume thought.

**FLASHBACK**

_Yuka, Shino and Natsume were eating on a famous restaurant. (a/n: If it's famous how come I don't know the name?)_

_After eating, they went outside the restaurant. Then, when Yuka was looking for a tissue to wipe her forehead, she accidentally dropped her cellphone without knowledge. Shino and Natsume didn't notice too._

_Then, a girl with blonde hair suddenly saw this and got the cellphone and gave it to Yuka._

_"Mrs. Hyuuga you dropped your cellphone" she said._

_"Why thank you miss! What's your name?" Yuka asked._

_"Luna Koizumi" Luna said as Yuka smiled._

_"As a repayment of your kindness, I want you to go to our mansion at dinner tomorrow okay?" Yuka said which made Luna smile happily._

_"Of course Mrs. Hyuuga!" Luna said._

_Then when Luna came to the grand dinner of the Hyuuga family, Luna became close to the Hyuuga couple except Natsume. Luna had fallen in love with Natsume when she saw his face perfectly in the dinner. Then the Hyuuga couple gaveher the privilege to enter their mansion and treat it like her second home._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So, Luna, can you help Mikan have a makeover? Since you're no. 1 in fashion!" Yuka said.

Of course, How can Luna refuse?

"Yes Mrs. Hyuuga! I'll do the best I can! If it's your daughter and Natsume kun's dear sister" Luna said.

"Okay, start now!" Yuka said as Luna pulled Mikan. Magically, Luna's hands has gloves!

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**I hope you like it! Is it long? Is it short? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me . It's very important that you do!!**


	4. Life from cruel to cool

**Hi Guys! I'm sorry for not updating the other stories! Promise I'll do it in...err...uhh...well...sooner or later!**

**Thank u for all those who reviewed and others! I really appreciate it! So that's why I'm writing a few replies. It's fun reading a reply when you review a story that's why I want to reply some of you too so you could feel the same way I do.**

_Irumi Kanzaki_** -Likewise, dear author, Likewise...  
**_xXiceyfireXx_** -I think being married to your half sibling is not possible. Well, for me atleast. I don't really know -.-"  
**_xXStarryAngelzXx -_**Arigatou Gozaimasu! Stay tuned! I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can!  
**_mangaluver123-_**Hmm...Will Luna do something bad? I wonder...Well, let's read the next chapter to find out!  
**_Wishing You Knew -_**Uhh, Never once in my mind did I think that you were being overly dramatic. About Luna being nice...well...sorry to say but I dunno. But anyways thank you 4 reviewing!  
**_dominiqueanne -_**Thank you for reviewing ne! Hope you'll love this chapter too!  
**_angelji -_**Arigatou! Yeah, Mikan's having a makeover! Yippeee! finally I'll take off that sack dress of hers! It really irritates me to the bones! I wonder how did the sack dress appeared on my mind though -.-"  
**_xXx Simple Silent xXx -_**Hope you'll love this one too! Ne, did I update sooner? What do you think? Please answer .  
**_MikanNatsume4Ever -_**You're referring to Ryou right? Hmm..Wonder what that bad word is but don't bother replying.  
**_StarAngel02 -_**Hey there Nee chan! I'm glad you liked the beginning. Sorry If I made Kararu so hurt. I didn't mean to TTTT.Luna's good there...yeah...really unbelievable...Thanks!  
**_bloodyraven.13 -_**More? Well here's more!! Haha!Hope you like it and review again  
**_Strawberriesn'flames11 -_**I'll ry to make it longer I promise senpai! I just have to think of many scenes.Arigatou for reviewing, although I wish next time I won't have to ask you if u have reviewed .But I'm not pursuading you too. It's up to you XD  
**_AkAtSuKi'S UnKnOwN LiE -_**Wow! Typing your penname is hard! And I can't believe that your review made me laugh! It's like you're a totally different person! I can imagine you having a small squeaky voice and that funny accent! It totally made me laugh until they thought I'm the weirdest girl ever.**

**Anyway, where am I? Oh yeah! Mikan and Natsume are discovered as half siblings! Kyaaa!! What would happen?**

**Chapter 4: Life from cruel to cool**

"M-m-makeover? But, Mrs. Hyuuga!-" Mikan was cut off when Yuka said something.

"Ah ah ah, Mikan chan. From now on, You're gonna call me MOMMY!" Yuka said happily.

"But Mom, A makeover?" Mikan asked.

"Yes Honey! Because you need to have a proper hygiene. It's good you don't have any sickness" Yuka said. Then Luna pulled Mikan out the mansion.

"Uhh, Miss uh..." Mikan started.

"Luna, Luna Koizumi, You're future sister in law" Luna said as she smiled happily. "Oh! Are you Hyuuga san's fiancee?" Mikan asked.

"Well, not really. But soon I will be" Luna said.

"Oh!" Mikan ohed. A little while later, they saw a pink car. Luna opened the backseat and put a cloth there and Let Mikan sit. Luna then proceeded to ngo to the driver's seat. A little while later, Luna started the engine and drove off already.

"Uhm, Luna san, Where will we go?" Mikan asked. "To my house" Luna said. Then, after a while, they arrived at their house. And started the ugly to beauty transformation!

**AT LUNA'S HOUSE**

"Luna san, You have a nice...house" Mikan said.Indeed, Luna's house was small but it's trendy. No wonder Yuka mentioned that she was no. 1 in fashion.

"Of course Mikan chan! Well, It's MY house anyway, So don't be that surprised." Luna said with a smile. Mikan smiled back too. Luna led Mikan inside their house.

The first thing Mikan saw was a boy with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. He was currently watch Animal Planet.

"Hi Rukaaaaaa! How's my brother when I was gone?" Luna screamed which almost made Mikan deaf.

"You don't have to worry about me. You've just left a few hours ago" the boy said. "Gosh Ruka kun! I was just making sure you know?" Luna said while pouting. But Ruka isn't affected since he was not looking.

"Ruka kun, we have a visitor. A very special visitor." Luna said. Ruka finally turned his gaze to Luna and saw a girl with messy brunhette hair in a sack dress which almost reveals her clevage which made Ruka to automatically blush crimson red.

"Ruka? Ruka?" Luna called for so many times already but still no reply. Not even a diminutive murmur could be heard.

In Ruka's point of view, Mikan was wearing a long silky silver-white gown like an angel would wear. Her hair is tied in a pussycat style and her face is like heaven.

"RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!! I ALREADY ASKED YOU HOW ARE YOU BUT YOU SAID NOT TO BE WORRIED BUT LOOK AT YOU NOW! YOU'RE DEAF!" Luna screamed. Mikan sweatdropped thinking _"How can this Ruka guy not be deaf when his sister's voice is earsplitting?" _(a/n: Wow, Mikan's smart! She even knows that Luna's voice is terribly deafening.)

"huh? oh,gomenasai Luna san" Ruka said a little apologetically and at the same time lovestruck. Then after a while, Luna finally read the pages written in Ruka's easy-to-read face.

"Oh no! Ruka! Are you l-l-l-lovestruck?!" Luna screamed. Ruka froze. Then Luna continued.

"Are you lovestruck with me? But, Ruka, we're twins for heaven's sake! And you know I love Natsume kun!But if that's what you want maybe twins marrying each other wouldn't hurt" Luna said insouciant.

"Idiot. Who said I like you Luna?! From now on I self declare that I have Selenophobia. Namely YOU Luna. NOT the shining moon above." Ruka said. Luna pouted.

"Aww, Anyway, Ruka, this is Mikan chan, Natsume's step sister, and Mikan chan, this is Ruka Koizumi, my twin.We're fraternal twins!" Luna said.

"Nice t-to meet y-you M-Mikan chan" Ruka said while his voice was trembling. "Nice to meet you too Ruka kun" Mikan said. However, they didn't shook hands. Mikan didn't expect that Ruka would shake hands with her anyway. But what Mikan didn't know that Ruka was just too shy to even look at her.

"Well, Mikan chan, this is called a towel. You will use this after you take a bath okay? A bath is cleaning you body. Use a shampoo. A shampoo is-" Luna was cut off when Mikan said something.

"Luna san, no offense okay? But I already know what those things are. Thank you for the towel anyway" Mikan said. Luna wanted to shout at her but controlled her temper. When Mikan was out of sight, Ruka suddenly bursted out laughing. "HAHAHA! You look like an idiot Luna! Of course she knows that!" Ruka said while laughing non stop.

"Oh shut up Ruka!" Luna screamed as she stomped out of the room. "And call me when Mikan chan's already finished taking a bath" Luna screamed while Ruka just continued laughing.

**AT MIKAN**

Mikan entered the bathroom. For a small house it has really great decor. There's a huge bathtub there. She opened the faucet and took of her sack dress. When the bathtub was half full, she climed to the bathtub relaxing herself.

_'-sigh- I never felt so clean for so many years! I'm going to have a long nice bath'_ Mikan thought as she saw a rubber duckie at a table near her. She reached for it and got it and played with it.

But after a while, Mikan felt something wrong. Like her bath wasn't complete. Oh duh! It will not be complete without the soap in the bathtub! She got the liquid soap and poured a few drops at the water and shook it so there will be bubbles.

Then when the bubbles finally roamed around the whole bathtub, she played and scrubed her body and have put some shampoo in her hair.

_'So comfortable!'_ Mikan thought as she made herself comfortable. She couldn't help but sleep.

**AT THE HYUUGA MANSION**

"Mom, Are you really sure that, that, living thing is your daughter from the bastard?" Natsume asked reassuring his mother.

"Yes Natsume kun. Do you have any problems regarding Mikan chan?" Yuka asked with her puppy dog eyes at work.

"Well, It's just that, Oh nevermind. It feels a little awkward calling someone imotou and being called onii san. I'm used in being alone. Never in my life did I interact so close with" Natsume said.

"And what's the connection about getting someone close to you? I mean, That would be a great help! It'll help you open up! I never saw you so close with anyone before. Maybe finding your stepsister Mikan chan will be a great help!" Yuka said happily. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Natsume said as he gone to his room. He'll just wait when Anica will call him for lunch.

**BACK AT MIKAN**

It didn't took a long time when Mikan woke up. She hurriedly opened the drain below the tub and let the water be drained. She wrapped herself in the towel and thrown the sack dress to the trash can.

Ruka continued watching Animal Planet when a voice interrupted his serious watching. "Ne, Ruka kun, Where can I get clothes?" Mikan asked. Ruka looked at Mikan who's currently just wrapped in a towel showing her milky legs. Ruka blushed immediately with just the mere sight.

"Uh, Ruka kun? Tch, You ARE deaf." Mikan said sarcastically. Ruka then snapped back in reality and immediately showed Mikan the way to Luna's room.

"Knock knock?" Ruka said while knocking at the door. "What?" Luna said from behind the door. "Mikan chan's finished." Ruka said as Luna opened the door and immediately led Mikan inside.

"Nice room Luna san!" Mikan shouted happily. "Of course it is, Now, It doesn't get more glamorous than this!" Luna said while opening a wardrobe full of clothes in different colors and different styles! Mikan was amazed.

"Choose whatever you want" Luna added. Mikan entered the humongous wardrobe and happily roamed around. First, Luna gave her the privilege to have the polka dotted undergarments. Then Luna lend her any clothes she like. After a while Mikan finished choosing.

Mikan wore a simple white t shirt with the words "London Bridge is falling down" written beautifully.She wore a maong mini shirt that matched her t shirt perfectly. "You now, for someone who didn't get the chance to wear clean and appropriate clothes for almost all her life, You've got a nice taste in fashion" Luna complimented. Mikan smiled. "I guess I'll just let you have that. I don't want to be seen with the same clothes anyway" Luna said as Mikan's smile became wider.

"Oh Arigatou Luna san! I love this so much!" Mikan said as she embraced Luna while Luna embraced back. After all, she is clean now. She thought. "Well then, the last and most important for our makeover." Luna said.

"What's that?"

"Well...Isn't it a little obvious?"

"Uh, I have no idea, Gomenasai"

"IT'S MAKE UP AND HAIRSTYLE HONEY!" Luna screamed as Mikan's eyes glittered.

Luna let Mikan sit infront of a desk with a mirror infront of her. Luna then started brushing her brunette hair. Luna used a brush in brushing her hair instead of a comb. But Luna was having a hard time brushing her hair. Her hair is very messy and her hair is out of order. Then it hit Luna!

"Mikan chan, Come on, We'll go to a salon. I can't fix your hair" Luna said. Mikan nodded as they went out of Luna's room and told Ruka that they'll just go to the salon."Can I go with you?" Ruka asked. Luna bursted out laughing. "Ruka! The salon is for girls!" she said. "But I'm not having a manicure or pedicure or something. I'm just gonna...watch" Ruka said. Luna sighed and let Ruka come along.

At the Salon, Good thing there wasn't many people there and they got to sit early. "Rebond her hair and put some light make up at her face." Luna said as the girl nodded and placed the cream used for making hair straight.

Luna was reading a magazine while Ruka was just watching what's done to Mikan. He wonders how will Mikan look like if her hair is straight and shiny as silk? Will she be as beautiful as an angel? Obviously she will. Wait, what is he thinking? Is he falling for the girl? He knows he's a playboy so maybe he's just infatuated. But dear! He's blushing! Never did it happen to his other girls before. Mikan's sure is something!

After a few minutes, finally Mikan's hair makeover is finished. Then the girl put some light make up on Mikan's face. After a while, the girl said Mikan's finished.

"Really? Let us see!" Luna chirped. Then slowly,The girl turned Mikan's chair. From that long straight brunette hair with blonde highlights then to that amazing chocolate orbs and rosy cheeks and those lips who were red as a rose.

"Mikan you look incredibly fabulous!" Luna said happily. Ruka was however in his own world again. Mikan slowly moving whith White roses and pink bubbles at the background.

"RRRRRRUUUUUUUKKKKKKKAAAAAAA!!" Mikan and Luna shouted in unison which made Ruka snap out. "Well, what do you think?" Luna asked referring to Mikan. "S-She's p-pretty...A pretty Girl...YES! A pretty girl indeed!" Ruka said stammering.

"Thanks" Mikan said unemotionally.

"Well, let's get going! We wouldn't want to starve the Hyuuga family because of waiting and waiting for Mikan chan now do we?"Luna said as they nodded and went to the Hyuuga mansion.

**AT THE HYUUGA MANSION**

"What's taking them so long honey?" Shino asked while his stomach growling in hunger. It was already 2:00 in the afternoon but still there's no sign of Mikan nor Luna arriving.

"I'm getting worried! What if they lost Mikan again? What if they got in danger? What if they've been beaten by a giant man eating multi colored gorilla?!" Yuka said panickly. Shino sweatdropped hearing his wife's words.

"Honey, a giant man eating multi colored gorilla are fictional characters only dear" Shino said as Yuka sighed.

"We're home Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga!" Luna greeted. "Hi Luna! Oh! You've bring along someone! Who's he?" Yuka asked. "This is my twin Mrs. Hyuuga, Ruka Koizumi." Luna introduced Ruka.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hyuuga, Mr. Hyuuga" Ruka said as he shook hands with the couple. "So, Where's Mikan chan?" Yuka asked a little excited. "Mrs. Hyuuga, I present to you, from the girl with messy tangerine hair in a piece of trash now a total angel,-" Luna was cut off when Yuka said something.

"Hold the suspense! I'm going to call Natsume! Or maybe...Anica! Anica! Please call Natsume kun!" Yuka shouted. Anica then swooshed to Natsume's room and knocked gently. "Sir Hyuuga? Mrs. Hyuuga wishes you to go down" Anica said formally as she waited for Natsume to come out.

When Natsume came out, he noticed Anica was staring at him like he was going to melt on that spot right here, right now! "Will you have some manners?" Natsume said a little rudely. Anica snapped back into reality and bowed down apologetically and left.

Natsume then proceeded to go downstairs and saw his mother and father talking to Luna and some other guy. Probably her NEW boyfriend, he thought. It was heaven for him when he'll know that guy is her boyfriend. He then continued walking towards them.

"Who's he?"Natsume asked. "Oh, Natsume kun! This is my twin! Ruka Koizumi! We're fraternal twins!" Luna said happily as Ruka placed his hand ready to shake it with him. But, Natsume just shrugged it off.Ruka popped a very tiny vein.

"As I was saying,I present to you, from the girl with messy tangerine hair in a piece of trash now a total angel, Mikan Sakura!" Luna said then on cue, A girl with straight brown hair and mesmerizing almond eyes entered in a simple White t shirt and mini skirt walking up the mini stairs. She has a small amount of lavender shadow above her eyes and her cheeks were rosy. "And she doesn't have blush on and lipstick guys!" Luna said. Now they all looked at Mikan, her cheeks were indeed rosy, Yuka thought she inherited it from Ryou and the reddish lips from Ryou too.

Natsume was wide eyed. Is this the girl he met before? The girl with messy brown locks and wearing an almost ripped sack dress? Well,believe it or not she is.

Then while going up the stairs, Mikan accidentally triped because of the high heel sandals she's wearing. "Oh my gosh! Mikan! Ruka, I told you let's not make Mikan wear high heels!" Luna said as they all rushed to Mikan's aid except Natsume. Natsume could only smirk.

"Areyou okay Mikan chan?" Yuka asked worried. "Yes Mrs.- err..Mother" Mikan said as she tried to stand up again and fortunately , she did. "Well, since everyone's here! Let's eat shall we? I'm dead starving" Shino complained as they all nodded.

When Mikan passed by Natsume, Natsume whispered something she didn't expected.

She didn't really expect him to say something.

When she heard what he have to say...

She gasped!

Blushed furiously!

Then, a very big vein popped out from her head and said

"HEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNTTTTTTAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Mikan shouted on top the of her lungs which almost made everyone deaf. ALMOST.

**End of chapter 4.**

**Hope you liked it! And phewww,this chapter is long!Well for me atleast. Because it had reach 3,000 words and above. Sepcifically, 3, 200! Well, If you estimate it in the tenths place, it is!****. And once again, I'm so sorry for not updating the other stories!! Please read and review! Well, I guess it's pretty obvious what Natsume whispered to Mikan right? Well, for those who don't. It's**

**"Nice, Polka dots huh?"**

**Well, guess that answers the question! Please read and review! I know it doesn't contain much information but please...review! Anything accepted!I would appreciate anything! everything!**


	5. New Life

**Oh My Gosh! I can't believe that I just RUINED my promise!! . Please forgive me! . I can't manage to update the other stories! Sorry! . Okay, now, FANGIRL andROYAL ADVENTURE are on temporary hiatus! Sorry . Please understand. :o3 Thank you!! :D**

**Review reply corner:**

_AkAtSuKi'S UnKnOwN LiE -__**Well, I guess you HAVE waited for the next chapter. And that's good news for me! Although you keep on telling me to update. Well, here I am! Updating and typing! -sigh- Just got busy with BLOGS! hihihi :D  
**mangaluver123 -__**Thanks so much!! Okay, you can teach me! Hmm, Luna? Well, it's up to you to discover what's hot and what's not :D. Yes, it's all about Polka dots..  
**dominiqueanne -__**Arigatou Gozaimasu! Sorry If I hadn't updated soon. It's almost a month. ALMOST. -sigh-.  
**xXStarryangelzXx -__**Aww, gee, thanks! Really? I could? (sparkling eyes) Arigatou!! XOXO! Okay, this time I've updated :D  
**StarAngel02__**-Wow! You could hear her? peace...I'm having a bad time listening to my teacher's tactics because I'm a bit deaf by now -.-" Juz kidding . Yeah, Ruka is. Not for the fact that he's twins with Luna .. Natsume peeking? yeah, it was funny. But he didn't really peek. He SAW it when Mikan tripped. poor Mikan. Dun worry, Natsume just accidentally SAW it. . Welcome! and Thanks!  
**eileene -__**Arigatou gozaimasu! :D Okay! I'm updating!  
**minahoru -__**Well, maybe because Shino was starving and he's really out of ...something and he might've really remembered what he said earlier? I don't know . But it has something to do with Shino starving, I think -.-" Okay! I'll try :D  
**thejewelsisters -__**Aww, thank you Meganee chan! :D Thank you so much! I appreciate it so much! :D Hoping you would continue!  
**lucia096 -__**Arigatou Gozaimasu ne! Okay! I'm updating :D  
**Irumi Kanzaki -__**Ahh...so you're having second thoughts whether Luna is good or bad? Well, the only thing to do is to stay tuned  
**xXiceyfireXx -__**Aww, how much I want to tell you what would happen I just can't . MAnd I want it to remain as an exciting story! . I'm so sorry but Thanks anyway! :D  
**bloodyraven.13 -__**I'm so flattered! Arigatou for loving this story :DIt really means a lot to me that you support it! :D Hope you would continue I'm keeping it up! hihihi  
**xXx Simple Silent xXx -__**Aww, Arigatou Keith nee chan! Yay! Knowing that you're excited makes me happy! :D Thanks so much! :D  
**XxblackwingsxX -**Really? Omigash, Thank you! Sorry If I said I'm gonna update my tagalog fic. I still haven't. Please consider it as one of the stories in my temporary hiatus. But don't worry! The questions you wanna ask Aoi will be surely answered. :DTake care too!  
**Moonlightnin -**Oh, Ruka, Natsume? Ruka? Natsume? Ruka? Natsume? Wow! I haven't noticed that! -.-" Waiya! Maybe with Natsume being Mikan's sister, and Mikan a little cold towards Ruka, means...IT'S POSSIBLE! Aaaaaaaaahhhh!! Please stay tuned to find out! :D**_

**To all those who reviewed, Thanks so much! I'm so happy! And so motivated! Now, to chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: New life**

"Mikan deary, what happened? Who's the hentai?"Yuka said worrying.

Mikan cannot open her mouth so she slowly pointed her finger to Natsume, shaking.

"Natsume kun, what did you do now?!" Yuka shouted. Natsume just shrugged. "H-h-h-h-he peeked at my underwear!!" Mikan shouted.

"What on heavens?! Natsume kun! How could you do that to you're own sister?!" Yuka shouted. "I didn't peek, I saw it accidentally.And she's not my sister." Natsume said.

Well, Mikan wasn't affected of what she heard since she's used it. Then they went to the dining room to eat.

Yuka, Shino, Natsume, Luna and Ruka were eating like millionares do. Except for Mikan. She was practically using her bare hands eating the rice.The four stared at her like she was weird.

"Ahem. Mikan chan, maybe using the chopsticks will do." Yuka said as Mikan stopped eating and got the chopsticks and looked at it weirdly.

"Uhh, Okaa chan, How can I use this chopsticks? I mean, I have never used one before." Mikan said. Yuka giggled. "Alrighty then! Natsume kun! Teach Mikan chan how to use chopsticks!" Yuka said to Natsume.

Natsumewas about to stand when Luna said something. "Umm, Mrs. Hyuuga, I think I should teach Mikan chan how to use the chopsticks since Natsume kun's still eating. I can finish mine later." Luna said. Yuka nodded and Let Luna do the honors except for Natsume. (a/n: You're such a killjoy Luna!)

"Mikan chan, using chopsticks is like this. You will..." Luna said as she started teaching Mikan how to use it. Not for long, Mikan finally learned how to use the chopsticks and Luna resumed eating.

After eating, Shino got a call.

"Honey, I need to go now." he said as he embraced Yuka. "Take Care Noshi kun!" Yuka said as she pecked Shino on the lips.

"Honey! Don't use my childhood nickname! It's embarrasing!"Shino said. Yuka just giggled.

"Okie deary. Goodbye!" Yuka said. "Ja." was all Natsume murmured. "Good luck Mr. Hyuuga!" Luna and Ruka said as they shook hands with him.

"Umm, Take Care, Uncle." Mikan said as she awkwardly embraced Shino. Shino awkwardly embraced back.

"Take care too, Niece?" Shino said unsure as they broke the awkward hug and they all waved goodbye as Shinoentered his limousine.

"Well, Mrs. Hyuuga, Natsume kun, We gotta go now! And oh! Mikan chan, Nice meeting you!" Luna said as she shook hands with Mrs. Hyuuga and Mikan. However, she gave Natsume a peck on the right cheek.

"Goodbye Natsume! Aishiteru!" Luna said seductively. Natsume shrugged and wiped his cheek with a tissue he got out from nowhere.

"Bye, Mikan chan." Ruka said as he got Mikan's hand and kissed it gently. "Ja." was all Mikan said. Ruka was a little offended but atleast she said something rather than nothing right? hehe.

Then Luna and Ruka entered their car and drove off.

"Mikan chan, I want you to, furthermore meet the family." Yuka said as she led them to the sofa. Then she got a photo album.

"Here's you Mikan chan! When you were just a little baby!" Yuka said as Mikan looked at the picture. Natsume who was not that faraway suddenly got interested andlooked at it. No doubt it looked like her. They have both wide Almond Orbs and their birthmark has no differences.

"And here's you're father, Ryou." Yuka said as they studied Ryou's face. '_The ruthless bastard. Tch.' _Natsume thought as they continued to look.

"And this is your Grandfather, Jinno Azumi." Yuka said as they looked at him. He has so many wrinkles but nevertheless, he still has the looks.

"Umm, okaa chan, why does he have a frog on his shoulder?" Mkan asked curiously.

"He loves frogs. Frog-freak." Natsume said. (a/n: I just can't HELP IT!! hahaha Jinno hahaha Mikan's grandpa hahaha)

"Oh yeah by the way, Mikan chan, you must call Natsume onii san from now on, while you Natsume, must call Mikan imotou. Okay?" Yuka said.

"Okay." Mikan said. Natsume twitched his eyebrow. "Never." he murmured silently but enough for Mikan to hear.

Somehow why did it affect her? She's used to ir right? RIGHT??

Oh she just shrugged it off.

"And Mikan chan, you'll be attending school tomorrow! At Gakuen Alice!" Yuka said happily.

"Gakuen Alice? The most expensive private school in history?!" Mikan shouted almost making Natsume's ears bleed.

"Shut up will you?!" Natsume said. "Sorry." Mikan said pouting cutely.

"Yes deary! And you're two years younger than Natsume kun! so it means Natsume kun is in 4th year high school and you Mikan chan are in 2nd!" Yuka announced.

(a/n: This has middle school so don't be surprised. In My heart will go on, Youichi there is already in high school because there's no middle school)

"A-arigatou okaa chan." Mikan said as she embraced Yuka. "Why are you sobbing deary?" Yuka asked. "It's just I have always dreamed to learn at Gakuen alice for my whole life! Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Mikan said as she further embraced Yuka. Yuka embraced back of course. Somehow they don't feel awkward to each other as if they have been together for years.

"Okay." Yuka said as she cut the embrace. "Anica! Please show Mikan chan her room!" Yuka said as Anica came and led Mikan to her room.

"Natsume kun. Promise me you will take good care of Mikan chan tomorrow at school okay?" Yuka said. Natsume smirked then left without a word.

_'sigh, My Natsume's so mysterious, Wonder who he got it from. Maybe Shino? hehehe.' _Yuka thought.

--

"Ms. Hyuuga,-" Anica was cut off when Mikan said. "It's Sakura, Miss Anica." Mikan said. Anica grinned.

"Ms. Sakura, this is your room. Please enjoy!" Anica said as she walked away. Mikan looked at her room which is cute!

There's so many stuff toys and girly accessories in her room. Then she looked at the bed. She slowly sat on it and found it bouncy. "Wheee!" Mikan said as she continued bouncing like a ball on her bed.

"This is the best day ever!" Mikan mumbled as she rested on her bed. She never felt so comfortable in her life! Except for the earlier bath though.

But there's something wrong. It's hot! Mikanlooked around for something to use as a fan. But there's none. Then she saw a big machine thing. "Hmm, What does it do?" Mikan asked herself as she turned the switch to Low Fan.

Then a mist of cold air flew all the way to her. "Hmmm, cool! More!" she said as she switched it to High Fan. "Aah! So comfortable! But it's not near!" she said as she switched it into Low Cool.

"Better!" she said as she laid down on her bed. After a while, she founds herself sleepy and slept.

--

"Mikan deary, you-" Yuka stopped saying something when she saw Mikan sleeping on the bed snoring. "Aww, so cute!" Yuka mumbled as she sat in the bed of Mikan caressing her face gently.

"K-kaa chan?" Mikan mumbled as she slowly opened her chocolate eyes.

"Oh! Did I disturb your sleep?" Yuka asked. Mikan shook her head. "No. I was not suppose to sleep but the air of that thing is so cool!" Mikan said as she pointed to the 'thing'.

"Oh! The air conditioner? Of course it's cool! haha! Ne, Mikan chan, I need to give you something." Yuka said. "Nani Okaa chan?"

"This is your uniform for tomorrow okay?"Yuka said as she handed Mikan the uniform. (a/n: Imagine the high school girl's uniform. It's cute in Mikan ne? Especially Natsume kun! Not the skirt okay? the pants )

"It's cute! _'Too showy.'_"Mikan said but the italized words are only in her thoughts.

"Well good luck tomorrow okay?" Yuka said. "Of course, mom!" Mikan said.

**TOMORROW, 6:30 A.M.**

"Natsume kun! remember what I told you yesterday!" Yuka shouted to Natsume who was currently with Mikan infront of the Gakuen Alice's gate.

"Tch." he replied. "Good luck Mikan chan!" Yuka said. "I will!"Mikan shouted back as Yuka drove off.

"This school is enormous onii san!" Mikan said but Natsume just ignored her and continued walking throught the gates of Gakuen Alice.

"KYAAAAAAA!! IT'S HYUUGA NATSUME!!" One girl screamed while pointing to Natsume. Mikan was just behind him following his tracks.

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S REALLY HOT!!" another girl said.

"Nii san, You have so many fangirls!" Mikan said as she ran beside to Natsume. "Isn't it obvious?" Natsume said while smirking.

"Yes it is." Mikan said.

"HEY! WHO'S THAT GIRL BESIDE _MY_NATSUME?!" Sumire said. One of Natsume's most active fan.

"Yeah! Who is she?" another girls said as many students went to look to see who the mysterious girl is.

"Is she new here?" one said. "I don't know. But maybe she's one of Natsume kun's fangirls!" another said. "But how come Natsume kun isn't making her shoo?" the first one said. "Oh My gosh, Maybe they're together!! Noo! My chances with Natsume kun are gone!!" the second one said.

"Hey you! Why are you so close with my Natsume?!" Sumire said holding Mikan's wrist tightly.

"Please, I'm just Natsume kun's stepsister!" Mikan said as she tried to get away from Sumire's tight grip.

"Stepsister? Oh puh-lease. There's no way Natsume kun could ever have a stepsister since he's an only child." Sumire said.

"But it's true!" Mikan said.

"What is your name?" Sumire asked still not letting go but instead she made her grip more tighter.

"Argh, M-Mikan S-Sakura!"Mikan said as Sumire finally losen her grip.

"Natsume kun, is it true?! That she is your stepsister?!" Sumire Asked.

"Tch. Leave her alone." Natsume ordered as Sumire gasped but obeyed.

"Yes of course, Natsume kun._I'll be back, Sakura_"Sumire murmured as she returned to her own business.

"Thanks onii san!" Mikan said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Everyone gasped loudly and started asking questions about Mikan and Natsume being siblings.

"Hn. But It doesn't mean I accept you, as my stepsister." Natsume said coldly and silently but enough for Mikan to hear as he left.

"RRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!!" the schoolbell rung as Mikan immediately dashed away to her room.

--

"Is it true that Sakura is a stepsister of Natsume kun?!"one of Sumire's comrades asked.

"Hmm, I'm still not sure. Natsume really didn't answer my questions so there are possibilities that they are or they aren't. And we are going to solve that mystery, in the future." Sumire said.

"Yeah! For now, let's focuse on that Sakura and make sure that she isn't really another fangirl of Natsume kun okay?!" one shouted as they all answered okay!

--

"Ohayou Minna!" Narumi, the second year highschool's homeroom teacher said.

"Ohayou." some replied.

"Today we have a new friend! Be nice to her okay?"Narumi said to his class. Then a girl with brunette hair tied in pigtails entered. Almost all boys drooled at the sight.

"Ohayou minna san! Mikan Sakura desu! Hajimemashite!" Mikan said.

"Okay! Be friendly to her okay? so, free classes today! ja!" Narumi said as he left his class.

"Hi!" all boys said. Some meant greetings, some said it seductively, some said it going with the flow.

"Hi!" Mikan replied actively as she flashed them a heart-warming smile.

"How old are you pretty Mikan chan?" one boy asked. "I'm seventeen years old." she replied. "Oh, and what's your name?" she added.

"Yome Koko." The boy said. "Ahhh" Mikan said as another boy asked her something.

"Do you still remember me?" he said. "Sorry but no. But you look familiar though." she said thinking.

"I'm Kararu Miyuka. Anica's son? Hyuuga Natsume's driver?" Kararu said giving Mikan some hints.

"Ah! Kararu kun! It's you! How come we haven't talked to each other yesterday?" she said.

"I was busy. Sorry." he said. "No, that's alright!" she said. Everyone gasped.

"WHAT DID SHE MEAN THAT SHE KNOWS YOU?! AND IT'S ALL RELATED TO THE HYUUGAS?!" Everyone asked in unison. Kararu sweatdropped.

"I'm Sakura Mikan. Hyuuga Natsume's stepsister!" she said. Everyone gasped more. "But Hyuuga Natsume is an only child!" one said then everyone nodded.

"It's hard to believe, but it's true." Kararu answered for Mikan.

Then Mikan decided to sit in the black seat. "You wouldn't mind if I sit here right?" Mikan asked to the girl beside her which was working on something.

"I do." she said calmly but coldly. "Of course you do." Mikan replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the girl shouted angrily and looked directly into Mikan's orbs showing those purple angry orbs.

"Of course, the first thing is, My mother let me study here and secondly, to get revenge on you." Mikan said as cold as the girl said.

"You're just going to waste your time not succeeding, beggar."the girl said. Now the room's getting more intense. Why did the girl said beggar? Well, it isn't a mystery for Kararu though.

"Bleh,not as much as you wasting your time with those stupid thingy you invent, smarty-pants." Mikan retorted back.

"Hn. I'm sure all your hard work will be put to waste, which I would gladly clap for." the girl said.

"Don't get to comfortable, because the new me is here, _Hotaru Imai. _Mikan said as she gritted her teeth saying her name.

**END OF CHAPTER 5.**

**Sorry if it's short. It's just because I'm tired from our activities just this morning. So please understand. R&R!!**


	6. Panic to the truth

**Okay, I'm totally happy!! Thank you for those who reviewed!! I love you all!! Even those who flamed it!! haha! For those who put this story on their story alert's list and favorites list, Arigatou! For those who put me in their author alerts and favorite authors, Thanks a bunch!! You really made me happy within days! :D**

**Review replies corner:**

_thejewelsisters -__**Aww, I'm GLAD you loved it!! Thanks a lot Meganee chan! As for what happens next, well the answer is down there :D  
**Irumi Kanzaki -__**o.O Did Hotaru do something wrong??Well, just a little spoiler. YUP. She did. Now the question is, what is it? :D  
**ejo -__**Yes. They are enemies. why?? In the next chapter, I'll explain it.! By the way, thanks again! Please stay tuned!  
**AYUMU10 -__**First of all, thanks for reviewing this story. Well, I guess I really made them the opposite but, There's more to that than meets the eye. Even though you hate the story, THANK YOU! :D  
**angelji -__**Yeah,they are. Thank you for that review! I appreciate it so much!  
**AkAtSuKi'S UnKnOwN LiE -__**Uhh, thanks? -.-" Nikka nee chan...You're telling me to make some more while my other stories are on temporary hiatus. But in any way, I'll still make some more AFTER I finish all my stories:D And don't expect me to make a new chapter of Sugar Rush cause it's officially finished!  
**kbrand -__**Really? It's suspenseful? o.O hahaha! Okie! Updating! thankies!  
**rubberball -__**Yeah, I can't help making Jinno Mikan's grandfather. )) Arigatou!**__**hahahaha!  
**'FiReCaStEr-NaTsUmE' -__**Yeah, It's really different from the manga. YET. I think. Well, this Is a fanfic anyway! Haha! thanks for the review! :D About the maong thingy..I didn't realize that -.-" Dun worry I'll use jeans from now on! :D  
**StarAngel02 -__**Thank you! I'll try my best! :D Oh by the way! Please update Purity Love As Soon As Possible!!  
**starrynight3800 -__**o.O Sumire was Mikan's stepmom then Sumire was a fangirl of Natsume. Well, It's not impossible that someone has the same green hair with perms and name right? or not. Well, There's a new mystery behind it now! :D  
**MikanNatsume4Ever -__**Yes, You need to. (stops chibi form then wipes the sweatdrop) Hahahaha! :D Cute review! I hope you would continue!  
**xXx Simple Silent xXx -__**I'm glad you're getting more excited from time to time nee chan! I hope that would continue! :D By the way, when will you update??  
**xXStarryangelzXx -__**Aww, I'm so flattered! Thank you very much! XOXO  
**xXiceyfireXx -__**Yeah, it is. Actually, being Mikan and Hotaru enemies is not really part of the script but, I'm thinking of how I could make them meet each other so, there! :D Everyone don't get mad at me onegai??  
**NatsumexRyomaxSasuke -__**Thanks! Hmm, about the first love thingy...Yes. Yuka's first love was Ryou, but she married Shino afterwards. She was raped by Ryou when Natsume was already 2 years old. See chapter 3 for more information.  
**krishaNe -__**Okay! :D :D  
**minahoru -__**Aww, wuv u too! :D Thanks a bunch nee chan! :D  
-**natsume-luvr25- -__**Thank you so muuuuuch!! and welcome! :D  
**bloodyraven.13 -**Hn. Whatever. Juz kidding! Of course I will keep it up! :D Keep your reviewing up too! :D  
**dominiqueanne -**Thank you! Okay! I hope you'll love the next chapter too! :D  
**XxblackwingsxX -**Aww, Thanks a lot nee chan! :) I appreciate that so much! Thanks for understanding!  
**iimAdOrKable -**Yeah, They're enemies. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! "**_

**_Those are my review replies. Yay!! They're getting bigger every chapter! Hope it will continue! Love yah guys! For silent reviewers, please review even in an anonymous form! onegai??Okay, Now, for chapter 6._**

**Chapter 6: Panic to the truth**

Everyone jaw-dropped. Who would expect that their top-notcher and a new transfer student be enemies? As their curiosity grows, the tension in their class broke when the door opened.

A cute little boy's head popped in from the door. He seemed to be a lost kinder student."We's da kindew woom? (where's the kinder room?)" the little boy asked cutely. All the girls squealed in delight with the boy's cute voice. Not to mention his cute looks.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! I'll show you the way!!" one girl said. "I want my onee chan Hotawu (I want my onee chan Hotaru.)" the boy said. Everyone became more shocked. THE IMAI HOTARU have a little brother?!

Hotaru stood up, ignored the person beside her and went to the boy. "Let's go, You-chan." she said as Youichi held her hand.

When Hotaru and Youichi was nowhere to be found, everyone started whispering to each other about the encounter they have just witnessed. Including the tensional arguement, The unbelievable relationship of Hotaru and Youichi and of course, about the new student's relationship to the Hyuugas.

Mikan just sat on her seat and grabbed a good book. After a while, Someone sat beside her and it was no other than, Kararu Miyuka.

"Hey, Mind If I talk to you? You seem to be a bit lonely." Kararu said politely as Mikan smiled and answered.

"Yes of course! I want to know about you more!" Mikan said energetically.

"Okay, Let me introduce myself again, I'm Kararu Miyuka, 19 yrs. old. I-" Kararu was cutted off when Mikan said something.

"You're 19?! You have the same age as Natsume nii san! How come you're only in 2nd year? You're supposed top be in 4th year already!" Mikan exclaimed.

"-sigh- It was because.."

**FLASHBACK, KARARU'S POV**

_It was one hot day;My mother and me were in the mall buying some groceries. I was just 8 years old then. My father was working as a taxi driver that day so he wasn't with us. I wish he was there though. I'm scared being all alone with my mother._

_Wonder why??_

_I don't know, But she always hit me whenever I do mistakes. Even just minor ones like, tripping. I really don't get my mother sometimes. I used to cry...but I got used to it._

_My mother doesn't have work yet. I don't even study because my father's salary was just enough for our daily subsistence. _

_In the grocery shop, I was pushing the cart when I accidentally bumped Mrs. Hyuuga. She was hurt, so I immediately helped her up. I saw my mother look so angry at me. I prepared myself for another hit but, she just smiled._

_"Aww, Kararu kun, You've been to bad today, say sorry to Mrs. Hyuuga." she said. My eyes widened. I just bumped to Mrs. Hyuuga! One of the world's most richest ladies._

_"Sorry." I said to Mrs. Hyuuga. She smiled at me. "It's okay, It was just an accident."she said to me._

_"Is there anything that I can do to repay you Mrs. Hyuuga? It's very embarrasing that my son would hit you." My mom said. Mrs. Hyuuga smiled. _

_"Well, we need a maid. If you want to, you could be our newest maid! But if you don't want to, it's-" Mrs. Hyuuga was cutted off when My mom shouted._

_"Of course Mrs. Hyuuga! I'll be your maid! Even my son can be a great help to do some house chores right Kararu?" she said looking straight into my eyes. I didn't hesitate to nod since I was terribly scared of what would might happen if I disagreed._

_"Well then, It's settled! You're our newest maid Mrs. uhh...uh..."_

_"Anica Miyuka. call me Anica Mrs. Hyuuga!" My mom said happily. Then, a boy who looks like at the same age as me walk towards Mrs. Hyuuga._

_"Ah, Natsume kun! Where's your otou san?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked. "I don't know, and I don't care."he said. Mrs. Hyuuga sweatdropped. "Sorry for my son's attitude, It's his way of saying, he's just around the room! hehe.." Mrs. Hyuuga said._

_--_

_After 2 days of living inside the Hyuuga mansion, Mrs. Hyuuga offered my mom to let me study at Gakuen Alice in first grade. My mother said, It's my decision. And I accepted it since I really want to learn._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Anica hits you?! But she seemed really nice!" Mikan said. Kararu just nodded. "I really don't know why Mikan chan." he said as he smiled. Mikan smiled back too.

Then, the door opened revealing Hotaru. Kararu immediately went back to nhis seat as Hotaru went to her seat.

"You're back, smarty pants." Mikan said sarcastically. Hotaru ignored her.

"Who do you keep on inventing those weird things?!" Mikan asked a little angry. Hotaru still ignored her.

"You...don't know...everything...IDIOT." Hotaru said coldly. Mikan just ignored her this time.

Then, the door once again, opened and revealed a tall guy with orange hair and dark red eyes.

"Good afternoon, class." he said with no emotion. Everyone greeted back.

"I suppose you still remember your recitation today. Let's start." he said strictly as everyone sighed.

Mikan, who has no idea what their recitation is all about, paled.

"Except for you, Miss Sakura.By the way, I'm Haruno Ryuichi." he said formally. Mikan stood up and bowed. "Hajimemashite, Haruno sensei." she said politely as Haruno sensei nodded as she sat down.

--

It's their lunchbreak and Mikan have already made friends with almost everyone and in just a day, she immediately have a fansclub of her own.

Currently she was with Natsume kun and Kararu kun, under the Sakura tree in the back of the school. That place is strictly prohibited for other students to enter so it's all theirs alone.

"Today was fun Natsume and Kararu nii san! I had a great day! What about you guys?" Mikan asked. "Same here." Kararu said. However, Natsume didn't reply at all.

"Bombarded by annoying fangirls again, right?" Karau said looking at the blue sky. Natsume just sighed.

"Well, I guess that's a yes."Mikan mumbled as she munched her cookies.

"You know, I want to tell you something." Mikan said. Natsume and Kararu looked at her.

"You know that girl from before? the girl with green hair and perms at the end? she reminds me of my stepmother." she said.

"Ahh, that idiot. Then it means your stepmother is an ugly witch?" Natsume said. Mikan smiled. "Yay! You finally spoke! Yeah, she's a witch, but she's not really that ugly..." Mikan said.

"Hey, Mikan chan, Just to remind you, tomorrow's our exams." Kararu said. Mikan choked her cookies.

"What?! B-but, It's just my first day! And I still don't know a thing about everything!" Mikan said panicking.

"Hush, It's okay, I'll help you with our studies." Kararu said patting Mikan's back. Mikan smiled. Natsume was looking at them in the corner of his eye. He somehow felt something...something he can't explain.

--

"Ahh! I get it! So, solving Kinetic energy is like this? and not this?" Mikan said to Kararu. It was already 8 in the evening and they're still studying. "Yes! finally!" Kararu said.

"Aww, You're still studying both of you?" Yuka asked. They nodded. "Well, It's really hard okaa san. Especially when you're new to this subject. And I completely don't know multiplication and division yet so Kararu nii san must teach me that first! And it's so tiring!" Mikan said to Yuka. Yuka giggled.

"Well, I hope you get highscores tomorrow on your exam Mikan chan! Your Natsume nii san and Kararu have highschores in their exams. I hope you too. " Yuka said.

"Don't worry okaa san!I'll do my best! I won't let you down!" Mikan said confidently. "I'm expecting that from you okay? Good night! I'm already sleepy! Kararu kun, take care of Mikan chan!" Yuka said as Kararu nodded.

--

"Ne, I'm so nervous. I think I might not have highscores. Help me Natsume nii san!" Mikan said to Natsume. Their infront of the Gakuen alice gates once again.

"Tch. Bear with it. I don't care what your scores might be." Natsume said. Mikan pouted.

"Meanie." Mikan said as they entered Gakuen alice.

"You, Sakura. You're really not giving up on Natsume sama don't you?" Sumire said.

"But I'm telling you, I'm Natsume's stepsister!" Mikan said. Sumire smirked.

"Prove it." she simply said.

"Natsume nii san! Please tell her it's true!" Mikan said.

Natsume thoughy for a while. Telling that she's really her stepsister will change his life. But, if he still won't tell that she's his stepsister, this crap might always happen everyday.There's always squealing everyday, now added with earsplitting arguements. So he decided.

"Yes, she is." Natsume said as he smirked. Sumire jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" everybody around them shouted in disbelief. THE Natsume Hyuuga has a STEPSISTER?!

"This can't be true! No!!" Sumire shouted as she ran. BECAUSE OF TOTAL EMBARRASMENT.

"Thanks nii san!" Mikan said to Natsume. However, Natsume just looked at her. But he..kind of..smiled.

"100 rabbits. Ruka kun wearing a dress. I repeat, 100 rabbits. Ruka kun wearing a dress. Buy 10 and get a free Hyuuga kun kind-of-smiled picture." Hotaru said.

All girls (and some boys) rushed to her as they bought 10 pictures of Ruka wearing a dress.

"Imai!! Give it back!!" Ruka shouted as he ran towards Hotaru but she immediately pressed a button out of nowhere then suddenly, a big shield formed out of nowhere protecting Hotaru and the customers from Ruka.

"So, Ruka kun and Luna san also study at this school?" Mikan asked. "Hai! We're 3rd year students!" Luna said out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Natsume was nowhere to be found.

"Where's my pumpkin?" Luna said as she searched around.

"Oh my gosh! It's already time! How come I didn't hear the bell ring?!" Mikan said as she rushed to her room.

"-sigh- Natsume's already gone, M-Mikan chan?!" Luna said surprised that Mikan's already gone.

"She's gone too?! R-Ruka? Minna san? Uh, Everyone left. -looks at her watch- Damn! I'm late!" Luna said as she rushed to her own room.

--

"I'm so nervous, I don't know if I have high grades! I don't want okaa san to be down!" Mikan mumbled. Kararu and Natsume was beside her as they walked at the hallway.

"It's okay Mikan chan, I'm sure Mrs. Hyuuga would understand." Kararu said. Mikan even got down more.

"But I said I won't let her down!"Mikan said. Kararu had an idea. "I have an idea. But, It's a risk that you might don't like to take." Kararu said. "I would do anything to impress Okaa sama! To not let her down! I'll take it!" Mikan said.

"Break in the office and search for your folder. Inside it is your test results since they check the test papers immediately." Kararu said. "And I advise you DON'T DO IT!" Kararu added.

Mikan thought for a while. Then the bell rang sign for Dismissal.

"I need to go to the market and buy something. Ja!" Kararu said as he waved goodbye.

Mikan waved goodbye too. Don't expect Natsume to even wave.

"Natsume kun, Can I ask you a favor?" Mikan asked.Natsumje didn't reply.

"Silence means yes Natsume kun. Arigatou!" Mikan said happily. Natsume was about to protest when Mikan said something.

"Let's go to the office and get my folder, onegai Onii san?"Mikan said with puppy dog eyes. Natsume, again, was about to protest. But when he saw his fangirls searching for him, e immediately pulled Mikan to the office. "Thank you!!" Mikan said teary-eyed while being dragged.

--

"The office room is large! Where's everyone?" Mikan said. Natsume sweatdropped." They aready went home.idiot" he said. Mikan pouted. "Well, sorry!"she said as she looked in the drawers.

"S...letter S...where's the letter S...L...O...R...S! Finally! S!" Mikan said as she opened the envelope with the letter S. "Sa..Sakun...Sakura...Sakura! Yes!" she said as she got the files with Sakura as the last name.But when she got the folders, they scattered to the floor because Mikan accidentally pulled it hard. She got the files one by one. Then, one file caught her eye.

No, It wasn't hers.

It was someone else's.

Wanna know who's?

Well, it contains...

_'Sakura, Sumire Jr.'_

**END OF CHAPTER 6.**

**-sigh- I have to admit, It's not that good.And it's UBER SHORT. I still haven't explained why Mikan and Hotaru are enemies! But in the next chapter I will explain why! Please read and review! Onegai? Thanks a lot! Mwah!!**


	7. OMAKE 1

**It's been a month and days minna san! Do you still remember the story, the plot, and ME?? I hope you do! Many things happened this past month. Exams, practice, exams again, and practice again. Please forgive me! My hectic schedule is killing me But don't worry! I'll still try my best to update as soon as I can! :D**

**Umm, I have noticed, the Review Replies is taking too much space. So, I have decided to put the pennames instead! I really want to show my gratitude to each and every one of you who read and reviewed! Especially it has now reached it's 100th review! XD**

**AkAtSuKi'S UnKnOwN LiE  
ejo  
kemcat16  
dominiqueanne  
xXiceyfireXx  
StarAngel02  
Kazumi17  
Wishing You Knew  
khatzie  
Irumi Kanzaki  
MikanNatsume4Ever  
NX-Loveless-XN  
bloodyraven.13  
minahoru  
Ivory Bubble  
eileene (I think step-sisters is what they call it rather than half-sisters.)  
Lei-chan (Thanks for reviewing each and every chapter!)  
MyLittleAngel(Thank you so much Yukari chan!!)  
XxblaxkwingsxX  
uke-sensai (Really? what telenovela?)  
kbrand(The 100th reviewer! I won't forget you! :D)  
iimadorkable  
kikyorules10  
Katryna28**

**I wuv you all minna san! Please enjoy in this omake. Yeah, I'll try to make an omake. I promise to update next week though! :D **

**OMAKE: Hotaru and Mikan's fight.**

One afternoon, a 14 year old Mikan was walking to find some nice snacks from trash cans.

"Candies, why are there candies here? Well, must be my lucky day!" Mikan mumbled as she got the candies from the floor. They were clean.

When she was about to pick them, there was another hand that picked the same candy and eventually, the hand fell on her hand. She looked at the person.

She has her long ebony hair tied in a braid. Her eyes are big and silver.

"Oh my, Do you want these candies? I dropped these but, you can have some." the girl said smiling.

"Oh, Arigatou.I'm Mikan!" Mikan said as the girl gave her 2 candies.

"By the way, I'm-" the girl was cutted off when her mom called her."Deary! Let's go now! Daddy might get impatient! Anyway, today is your treatment!" the lady said.

"Hai okaa san! Ne, I gotta go, See you soon! Ja ne! Mikan chan!" the girl said waving goodbye as she ran to her mother.

"Bye.." Mikan mumbled waving back as she smiled. No one treated her nicely. Not until that girl came.

**After 2 years, Mikan is now 16.**

"So Ugly Bitch, You really don't wanna play with us? It will make you have atleast 2 beauty." a guy said.

"Yeah, Anyway, you look so yummy, especially there and there." another guy said as he pointed to the girl's private parts.

"Leave me alone bastards!" She said as she kicked the first guy in his ...err... you know... then ran away for her life.The second guy chased Mikan.

_'Third in this week! Why am I growing too sexily?!'_ Mikan thought as she ran and ran.

A girl with short black hair and purple eyes was walking through the same alley and happened to pass by. She saw Mikan and a guy chasing her.

"I must use my baka gun, She looks in trouble." Hotaru mumbled as she brought out her baka gun. It's her 1st invention.

"Well, here goes." Hotaru said as she awkwardly aimed it at the running guy. She shot it but...

"Ouch!" Mikan cried as she tripped. _'Eek!' _Hotaru shrieked in her mind as she fired and fired more bullets until finally it hit the guy so many times that he fainted.

"What was that for?!" Mikan shouted completely oblivious that Hotaru saved her life.

"What for?! ugh, can't you ask yourself that?!" Hotaru shouted.

"Argh. Damn it! You're so stupid! You don't have to hit me with your stupid gun!" Mikan shouted as she ran away.

_'Despite everything I've done, Mikan-chan. You're going to repay me with those words? I was very excited to have my eyes treated just to see you. But..no. I've just gotta be hurt'_Hotaru thought as she walked away.

That's what happened why Hotaru and Mikan are Enemies.

**END. Hope u liked it!**


	8. Author's note

This is my 2nd author's note. The first one was in my story My heart will go on, I think.  
I just wanna say, I cannot update this week. Yeah, you might be thinking that, why I made this author's note instead of the next chappie?  
-sigh-  
I'm just busy. I'll try to update in Wednesday or next week.  
Our intramurals will start tomorrow. Go Grade 6!!  
My left shoulder and my legs hurt because of our pyramids. Yeah, I'm in the bottom.  
I'm really sorry for the sudden note.  
Please understand!!  
And oh! I'm still gonna give credits to my beloved reviewers.

_**xpeachigox  
xXStarryangelzXx  
dominiqueanne  
kemcat16  
Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX  
Irumi Kanzaki  
AYUMU10  
bloodyraven.13  
eileene  
khatzie  
L's apprentice  
uke-sensai  
MikanNatsume4Ever  
kikyorules10  
MyLittleAngel  
xXx Simple Silent xXx  
minahoru**_

A big **THANK YOU** to each and every one of you! I wuv you all! :D  
Again, sorry for disappointing you guys!  
Thanks for understanding!  
Next chapter, Dedicated to each and every one of you.

Lotsaluv,  
_MatineeEmpress_


	9. Now that I found you

**Okay, you all might be hating me now. I was suppose to update last week but what?! I updated after a week! I'm so sorry! I reflect on my shameful actions. ToT By the way, I'll try to make this chappie as long as possible so I can make it up to you guys.**

**My beloved reviewers:**

**minahoru -(I'm terribly sorry!)  
xXStarryangelzXx -(Hai! I'm a sixth grader!)  
bloodyraven.13  
TheDemonMistress  
tamahits  
kaYeYe  
amc3AK1411551S**

**Chapter 7:Now that I finally found you  
**

_'S-Sakura Sumire Jr.?! It can't be!'_ Mikan shouted in her thoughts.

Natsume stared at her weirdly. "Oi, you found what you're looking for already?" he asked.

That made Mikan snap back to reality and finally searched for her own folder."Yeah, found it." she said. "Well, what is your results?" Natsume asked curiously.

"85,87,87,92,93,96,91, and a perfect score!!" Mikan shouted happily as they fixed all the folders.

Natsume was wide eyed. This girl, actually could have those scores? When they were about to leave, Someone opened the door.

"Uh-oh." Mikan unconsciously mumbled.

--

"Oh Kararu! Where's Mikan chan and Natsume kun?" Yuka asked when Kararu arrived at the Hyuuga mansion.

"They aren't home yet?" Kararu asked. "If they were, I would not be asking, would I?" Yuka replied. _'Don't tell me...' _Kararu thought as he rushed out.

"Kararu kun! wait! Where are you going?!" Yuka shouted to the running Kararu but eventually, he doesn't hear her.

"What's happening to those kids?" Yuka mumbled as she went to the sofa.

--

"H-Haruno Sensei..." Mikan mumbled.

"What are you kids doing in the office?" Ryuichi strictly asked. "That girl dragged me here." Natsume said cooly.

"Hey! YOU are the one who dragged me here!" Mikan shouted.

"Enough. Both of you, detention tomorrow ate exactly 4:15 p.m. Go home now, Mr. Hyuuga and Miss Sakura." Ryuichi said as the two walked off.

"It's all your fault, Baka." Natsume said.

"But, But, you dragged me!" Mikan said.

"If I didn't drag you, you'll be the one dragging right?" Natsume said smirking.

"B-But, It's for mom!" Mikan squeaked.

"And probably she isn't going to like it." a familiar voice said.

"K-Kararu?" Mikan squeaked once more.

"I forgot to tell you that Haruno sensei checks the office everyday at 6:00 p.m." Kararu said.

"It's alright...I guess." Mikan said as they all went home.

--

"Where have you been children?" Yuka said as she hugged Natsume and Mikan.

"Mom, this baka beside me just made me get detention." Natsume said straightforward.

"Hey! You're also at fault you know!" Mikan shouted.

"Wait a minute, you both have detention?!" Yuka shouted suprised.

"Yes mom, But I can explain!" Mikan said.

"Go on." Yuka said as they all went to the sofa.

"I was worried about my grades. When you mentioned that Natsume onii san and Kararu kun have high grades, I wanted to reassure that I have high grades too! When I asked advices from the two, Kararu mentioned about breaking in the office and look for my folders so I can look at the results." Mikan said.

"Baka, He said don't do it. You didn't listen to him." Natsume said.

"And liked you listened to him?" Mikan retorted.

"There were rampaging fanwitches. I have no choice but to drag you to the office." Natsume said.

"So you admit it, you ARE the one who dragged me!" Mikan said.

"Stop! Mikan-chan, it's alright if you don't get high grades because you just entered and you only had 1 night to study. Natsume kun, r-rampaging f-fanw-witches...err..." Yuka sweatdropped.

"Still, both of you, grounded for tonight!" Yuka stated strictly.

"Yes mom/Whatever." the two said in unison as they went to their rooms.

"Kararu again.." Anica mumbled as she went to their room.

--

Anica entered their room and saw Kararu studying his lessons. "You idiot." Anica said as she got the book he was reading and hit him with it.

"M-mom? W-what did I do?" Kararu said rubbing his arms.

"What else?! You said that breaking in the office is the way to see Mikan chan's test results." Anica said as she hit him in the head this time.

"I also said that it's a bad idea." Kararu said.

"Still, you made them take your advice because they have no options but it! Now they both have detention and it's all because of you."Anica said as she hit him more.

"I'm sorry mom! I didn't mean to! I didn't think that they would actually do it!" Kararu said while protecting himself from the harsh hits of his mom.

"If you just have shut your stupid mouth then none of these would've happened!"Anica shouted.

"I will! Please stop it!" Kararu said. His mouth is already bleeding because of too much hits in the face.

Anica suddenly stopped when she heard Yuka's voice. "Anica, prepare dinner now!" Yuka shouted. "Yes, Mrs. Hyuuga!" Anica replied back as she glared at Kararu.

"If you ever do such idiotic things again, expect to get hit. Worse than what you received today." Anica grunted. Kararu could only nod.

--

**Next day**

--

"Weird. No usual squealing fangirls." Mikan mumbled.

"Then it must be my lucky day. Natsume said.

"It's my lucky day!!" a familiar voice squealed.

"Luna chan." Mikan mumbled.

"Natsume kun!! Finally I get to be alone with you! Your fangirls aren't around!" Luna said happily.

"Let go of me, ugly hag." Natsume said with a death glare.

"Natsume you meanie. You really don't greet the soon mother for your soon-to-be children." Luna said.

"It's because you aren't the mother of my soon-to be children and never will be." Natsume said.

"Hi, Mikan chan." Ruka said out of nowhere.

"Oh, hi." Mikan replied.

"Umm, long time no see." Ruka said.

"Yeah, I wish it was longer." Mikan said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you mad at me?" Ruka asked.

"One word. Maniac."Mikan said as the bell rung.

"Oh, the bell just saved me. Bye!" Mikan said waving at Ruka sarcastically.

_'maniac?!'_

--

**Detention, 4:15 p.m.**

--

"I'm glad you two automatically know that you have detention." Ryuichi said as he left. The two went to their seats. There were 3 students besides them in the detention room.

Whoah. Dude! Hyuuga Natsume and his step sister Sakura Mikan are in detention!" the boy with red hair and purple eyes said smirking.

"She's hot!" the boy with gold hair said.

**SLAP**

"You idiot." a girl who's uniform is so messy that her cleavage could be seen easily said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You're the hottest woman, My Ayumi." the boy said as he lip locked with the girl infront of him.

"Cut it out dude. We have visitors." the first boy said.

"Umm, Hi. Since you already know us, mind intro?" Mikan said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm Wakamura Lei. The two kissing there is Tsuji Hiro and Murasaki Ayumi." Lei introduced.

"Hn." Both Natsume and Mikan said in unison.

"Oi you two! You can't do "it" here! Haruno sensei will be here in any second." Lei said.

Ayumi stopped kissing Hiro and went towards Lei.

"Now now," Ayumi said as she started to kiss Lei. "You're just jealous, lemme do it to you too then." she said as the two kissed torridly.

"Hey baby, we're not finished yet." Hiro said as he went towards the two and kissed Ayumi in the neck.

"Onii san, are gonna watch or just go outside?" Mikan asked grossed.

"Let's go out." Natsume said as they went outside the Detention room. They stayed outside and sat on the halls. After a few minutes, Ryuichi finally came back.

"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be inside the room."Ryuichi said.

"The three there are making out." Natsume said.

"And who the hell would want to witness that."Mikan continued. Ryuichi looked in the detention room and found out it was true.

"Dress yourselves and to the office, NOW."Ryuichi stated strictly. "As for you two, You're free to go." he said.

"Okay. Arigatou sensei." Mikan said as they walked off.

--

"Baka no Natsume onii san. Leaving me all alone." Mikan mumbled. She's currently walking in the park. While walking, she saw coins in the ground. "Coins! I'm so lucky!" Mikan said as she get the coins. But when she readied her hand to get the coins, there's another hand who's eventually, about to get it too.

"Oh, is this your...coins?" Mikan asked from a jolly tone to a disgusted one.

"Yes." Hotaru said. Her eyes suddenly turned teary.

"Fine, take it." Mikan said. Then after a while, she heard sobs. She turned around to see a certain Hotaru crying.

"Oi, Why are you crying?" Mikan asked. "Y-you don't r-remember th-this i-incident?I-I so regret g-giving th-those candies to y-you."Hotaru mumbled.

"You mean...You...are...her? Mikan said as memories flashed through her mind.

"Finally you realized it, Mikan chan." Hotaru said. Mikan suddenly hugged her.

"The first person who ever gave me something...is you. But why in the world would you hit me with your strange looking gun?!"Mikan shouted.

"You were being attacked by a rapist, idiot." Hotaru said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Mikan said as she hugged her tighter.

"Well, well, well, what is the Sakura girl doing with Imai san?" a familiar voice interrupted.

"S-Sumire chan,..."Mikan mumbled unconsciously.

"Oh! Suddenly calling me by my name now, Sakura?" Sumire said.

"Sakura..." Mikan continued.Sumire stared at her.

"...jr." Mikan continued. Sumire was wide eyed. How come this girl knows her whole name...specially the jr. part. "D-Don't call me that." Sumire said crossing her arms.

"...my stepsister."Mikan continued furthermore.

Now, Sumire _and _Hotaru are wide eyed. Sumire and Mikan are actually stepsisters?!

"Such undesirable behavior! You saying that I'm your stepsister?!" Sumire said glaring at her.

"Your father is Ryou Sakura and mother, Sumire Shouda-Sakura. My father is Ryou Sakura."Mikan said.

"I-It can't be. No! You're lying!" Sumire shouted.

"I'm not, Sumi nee chan.I remember you now." Mikan said. That struck Sumire.

**Flashback**

_"Sumi nee chan, Can I have sowm of yow chocows? (Can I have some of your chocos?)" A 3 year old Mikan asked her 5 year old stepsister Sumire._

_"Sure Mi-chan. " Sumire said as she gave Mikan 3 chocolates._

_"Awigatu gosaimasuh nee chan!(Arigatou Gozaimasu nee chan)" Mikan said as she hugged her stepsister. "Do itashimashite, Mi-chan." Sumire said as she hugged back._

**End of Flashback**

"It cannot be...I can't believe it!" Sumire said as she ran away, still completely shocked.

"I can't also believe it..." Mikan mumbled as Hotaru helped her up.

"By the way, Hotaru chan, can we be friends?" Mikan suddenly said smiling.

"Okay. But in one condition." Hotaru said.

"Sure! Anything!" Mikan said.

"500 yen for making me cry earlier, 100 yen for making me argue with you and 50 yen for helping you with the rapist problem." Hotaru said.

"But I don't have any money!" Mikan pouted.

"Okay, 50 discount for being my newest friend." Hotaru said as she smiled.

"Yay!!" Mikan shouted as she hugged Hotaru.

**End of Chapter 7.**

**I hoped you liked it! Sorry for some...mature issues. Okay, this may not be long and all but I hope it's worth your wait!Sorry for some grammatical and spelling mistakes too! Please read and review minna san! Everything is appreciated! Love you all! 3**


	10. Lost Girl

**Another update from LavenderBlush! Yep! That's the new penname! LavenderBlush! I hope you like it! Sorry for changing my penname so suddenly. It's just that...that..argh. Dear readers, I love my new penname and another reason. Thank you for supporting this story! I love each and every one of you!**

**My Beloved Reviewers:**

**dominiqueanne  
ice-skye  
michiyo  
Irumi Kanzaki  
AYUMU10  
khatzie  
minahoru  
eileene  
uke-sensai  
bloodyraven.13  
lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl  
xXx Simple Silent xXx  
kikyorules10  
kbrand  
StarAngel02  
princess kuro koneko  
owly-chan  
Hatealone  
**

**Thank you for your support and encouragements everyone! I hope you'll like this chapter as you liked the previous ones.**

**Chapter 8: Lost Girl  
**

"Who would ever thought that you could actually look pretty when you wear mini skirts?" Natsume nii san said while looking at me. "So you're saying I'm ugly when I don't wear it?" I replied. "Never mentioned it." he answered. "Oh, so I'm pretty?" I asked. "Never mentioned it, either." he said. He's really annoying me now.

"You've just said that I could look actually pretty when I wear these." I said holding my mini skirt. "I said you could _look_ pretty. I never said you_ were _pretty." he said with that pesky smirk plastered on his face. "Oh shut up, onii san." I said while I grabbed my bag. Me and Hotaru were gonna go shopping today. Our first shopping together!

"I'm going now onii san. Ja!" I said as I happily skipped down the inclined plane. Because of my excited self, I lost balance and actually fell flat on the foor. I saw Natsume onii san look at me. He helped me up, which was very unusual for him. "Ouch! Ow ow ow ow! Careful! I think my knee is wounded!" I shouted while holding onii san's shoulders. He was helping me up by wrapping his arms around my waist and holding my arm.

"Because of your idiocy, you're wounded." He said while he helped me walk to the sofa. Mom wasn't home. She's in America because Uncle Shino needs her fur business purposes. Anica had her one-week vacation so she and Kararu went to their province. The only people in this huge mansion was only me and Natsume onii san. Natsume could've come with them but mom said that he must stay here to guard me. I can't be all alone in the mansion for a week. I can't go since I don't have a passport and Okaa-san was needed there, urgent. So that's why we're all alone here.

"Stay there." Natsume nii san said as he went to get the alcohol and a bandage. I sat on the sofa. I observed my wound. It was pretty big, as big as a nose, probably. It was bleeding and I couldn't help but shed some tears because of the pain. After a while, Natsume nii san returned with the alcohol and the bandage. He also brought cotton balls and a hankerchief."You're so clumsy. You should've watched where you're going instead of looking at me."Natsume nii san said. I pouted.

"Hold still." he said as he poured a small amount of alcohol in a cotton ball and carefully wiped my wound. "Oww!! It hurts!!" I shouted as I hugged a pillow forcefully. "Don't shout or I'll pour all the alcohol at your wound!" he said as I calmed down a little. He, once again, carefully wiped my wound as I prevented myself from shouting. After a while, he's finally finished and wiped it with the hankerchief. After that he placed a bandage.

"Finally! The torturement is finally over!Thank you, onii san!" I said as I carefully stood up. I slowly walked towards the gate.

"Oi baka, You won't go shopping today." Natsume nii san said, breaking my happy mood. "B-But onii san! This is my first shopping with Hotaru!" I said. "Look at you, you're wounded and you're going to the mall wearing a mini skirt with a bandage on your knee? Oh get a life." Natsume said. "But if it means that it's with Hotaru, it's fine." I said as I went outside the gates,walking awkwardly, not even bothering to look back at Natsume nii san.

'_That idiotic girl._'Natsume thought as he got the keys of his car and secretly followed his little stepsister.

---

"Hotaruuuu!!" Mikan shouted when she saw Hotaru munching Crab brains in a Seafood restaurant. "You're eating!" Mikan continued. "Is it bad to eat?" Hotaru said after she swallowed some Crab brains. "No! B-But you ate without me!" Mikan said.

"You're so slow. I have waited here for hours." Hotaru said calmly while munching some crab brains, again. "And that's exactly..?" Mikan continued.

"A minute and seven seconds." Hotaru said calmly. "And that's for hours?!" Mikan said as she cried Waterfall tears anime style.

"Oh shut up. And by the way, what happened to your knee?" Hotaru asked while staring at the bandage at Mikan's knee. "I, tripped." Mikan said while she ordered some Seafood Sushi. "That's all?" Hotaru asked. "Yeah.." Mikan said while she drank some black pearl tea she ordered.

"What exactly happened?" Hotaru asked. "You got a lot of questions..-sigh- Well, here goes. I skipped down the stairs and I tripped. End of discussion." Mikan said as she ate half of the sushi.

"Convincing." Hotaru said. Well, Mikan didn't lie anyway. "And what did your infamous big brother did?" Hotaru continued. How could she know that Natsume witnessed the scene? "You aren't gonna trip when you are skipping down the stairs, _looking at it._If you were looking at Hyuuga, you really could've tripped." Hotaru said as if she read my mind.

"He helped me up. He aided my wound and yeah, scolded me and told me how clumsy I am."Mikan replied as she finished her sushi. She looked at Hotaru and saw that she wasn't still finished eating the Crab Brains. "Do you really take time to eat, Hotaru chan?" Mikan asked, curious. "Nope, this is my seventh order of Crab Brains." Hotaru said as she finished all of her crab brains.

_BEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEP. _Hotaru's cellphone rung. She answered the call. "Moshi Moshi?" She said as she listened to the voice at the other line. Mikan noticed that Hotaru's emotion became a little annoyed. "Why should I?" Hotaru rerplied with an annoyed tone. "You're gonna owe me a hundred rabbits for this." Hotaru said as she hung up. She stood up and got her bag. "Mikan, I got to go. Urgent." Hotaru said as Mikan stood up. "Awww. You ruined all the fun. But it's okay! I'm gonna miss you!" Mikan said as she attempted to hug. But to no avail, Hotaru hit her with the Baka Gun.

"Meanie." Mikan said as she cried anime style. Hotaru then walked off. Mikan had no choice but to go home. She paid at the counter, including Hotaru's orders. Hotaru forgot to pay her menu. "That would be 610 rabbits, miss." the girl said at the counter. "What?! Six hundred and ten rabbits?!" Mikan shouted, shocked. "Yes ma'am. No discounts." the cashier said. I got my 500 rabbits. "This is only what I've got Miss. Promise, When I have money, I'll return here and pay up the other hundred and ten rabbits." I said, truthfully. The cashier looked at me for a while. Later on, she took the 500 rabbits from my hand. "Fine. I'll expect your return. You only have a week to pay it." the cashier said. "Thank you!!" I shouted as I dashed out the restaurant. Well, Awkwardly dashed out the restaurant.

I went outside the mall and look for a cab. None are parking infront of me. Oh yeah, why bother waiting for one when I don't even have money? I walked to the right where my path is. I walked and walked. Then Forward, Right, Forward, Left, Left again and then Right. Wait, what did Kararu told me?

**FLASHBACK**

_"When you'll go home walking from the mall, the path you should take is Right, Forward,Right, Forward, Left, Left again and then Forward. If you turn right, you'll cross the path of the gangsters. If you go forward, you'll be able to recognize the way already." Kararu said._

_"Oh. Thanks Kararu." I said as I went to the kitchen to get some milk. "Don't you like a copy so you won't forget it?" Kararu asked before I exited the room. "Nah, my brain can store lots of information and it memorizes them all." I replied as I proceeded._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_Nice. Don't you know that your brain forget things easily?_' Mikan thought. She was about to turn back but it's too late. She heard a sinister cackle behind her.

"Getting lost, miss?" The guy said, invisible.

"W-Where are you? Show y-yourself!"Mikan said half-brave half-scared.

"Aww. Let me show you the way then. But before that, can't we have a little fun? Anyway, it's still early." the guy said as he finally showed himself. "I don't have time to _play_ bastard." Mikan said as she walked away. But the guy held her back. "You are extremely much more beautiful and sexier than the last time I saw you. That time, you got away, but now, I'm finally going to have fun." The guy said as Mikan faced the guy.

"YOU! YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mikan shouted when she finally recognized the guy's face. It was the guy who almost raped her if it wasn't for Hotaru and also the reason why Hotaru and her became enemies. "Awww. There's no one to save you little girl. I have plenty of friends here that wants to have fun besides me." the guy said as 4 more men appeared behind him.

"Yo Kaziro, is this our new toy?" the guy with blue hair asked the guy holding Mikan. "Yeah. And her batteries are low. Why don't we, charge her?" the Kaziro guy said. Mikan stepped on his foot making the guy hold his feet, letting go of Mikan.

"After her!" Kaziro shouted as the four guys ran towards Mikan. Unfortunately, Mikan's high heels and wounded knee weren't helping her. The guy with white hair caught her and wrapped her in his arms making her having a hard time escaping them. He carried Mikan bridal style. The guy with blue hair holding her legs and trying to peek under her mini-skirt. The guy with golden hair holding her arms and the guy with green hair feeling envious following them. They brought Mikan back to Kaziro.

"There's no way out, little girl." Kaziro said as the guy with white hair threw Mikan on the empty boxes making Mikan weak. She then became unconscious.

"Finally." Kaziro said as they all surrounded the unconscious body of Mikan. Staring at her body. "I'll go first. The guy with green hair said as he prepared to unbutton Mikan's mini skirt. But before he was able to do it, someone kicked him in the head.

"Idiot, I'm the one who must go first." Kaziro said as he unbuttoned Mikan's mini skirt. But then again, someone kicked him in the head.

"Stop what you're doing, fools." a guy said. "Mind your own business." Kaziro said as he punched the guy in the chest. The guy though, just lost his balanced but managed to remain standing. "Don't mess with me. Go now while you still have time." The guy said. "Not before fighting." Kaziro said as he charged to kick him. But the guy dodged it. Then a rumble started.

One by one the gangsters are running away when they saw Kaziro bleeding and coughing blood. "Let's go! We might die here." The guy with blue hair said as they helped Kaziro and ran away. The hero now looked at the unconscious girl with her mini skirt unbuttoned. "Idiotic girl." the guy said as he buttoned her mini skirt. He was having a hard time since his lust was almost getting the better of him.

"Stupid little girl. Putting her life to risk." the guy said as he carried Mikan bridal style.

**MEANWHILE**

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked Natsume who called her a while ago.

"Where's that baka?" Natsume asked obviously referring to Mikan.

"I left her at the restaurant." she answered calmly. "You should've brought her here. She needs to go home now." Natsume said.

"You told me to tell her that I need to go, idiot. And oh, being a worried old brother, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked with a little smile and a raised eyebrow.

"No one's home, Imai. I allowed her to have a 5-minute shopping with you and 23 and 55 minutes for chores. And her 5-minute time is over." Natsume said.

"We didn't even started shopping yet, Hyuuga." Hotaru said in a FYI tone.

"Oh shut up."Natsume said and went to look for Mikan.

---

"Where did she go?!" Natsume asked the cashier at the said restaurant.

"How should I know? It's not my job. And sir, since you know that girl, do you have a hundred rabbits? She lacks a hundred rabbits when she paid." the cashier said as Natsume handed her a hundred rabbits and went off.

'_I swear if I see you baka, I will pull your ears and scream a big 'BAKA' in it until it bleeds a rainbow-colored blood.'_Natsume thought as he went to search for his stepsister.

**SUPPOSED END OF CHAPTER 8.**

**Before everything, I just want to apologize for the super late update! I currently got addicted to Audition and yeah, school too. Last Christmas was vacation and there's no Internet at the mountains. Since it's already 2009, I 'll just add a little more...part since it's a cliffhanger. =] **

**---**

_La la la la la.._

The door creaked open.

_La la la la, Yummy little fish.._

Footsteps was echoing round the house.

_La la la la, after this I will be eating you..hahaha._

The sofa creaked like someone laid on it.

_Mmmm, smells good._

Someone sighed like he was tired or exhausted.

"Ruka, you there?" Luna asked still cooking the fish.

"Yeah.. where's the first aid kit, by the way?" Ruka asked.

"In the bathroom, at the cabinet. Why? Are you bruised or something?"Luna said as she left the fish for a second and went to look at Ruka.

"No, she is." Ruka said as she looked at the girls sleeping in the sofa.

"M-Mikan chan?"

**REAL END OF CHAPTER 8.**

**There. Mystery solved. :)) Now the only question is, what happened to the frantic yet worried Natsume? Read and Review! Belated Merry Christmas and a prosperous New year! ;)**


	11. Continuous Tragedies

**After a millenium, I've updated. Ü**

**I'll just do the talking later. Go on and read. I know you're all waiting for it. Ü**

**Chapter 9: Continuous Tragedies.  
**

_FLASHBACK:_

_Someone sighed like he was tired or exhausted._

_"Ruka, you there?" Luna asked still cooking the fish._

_"Yeah.. where's the first aid kit, by the way?" Ruka asked._

_"In the bathroom, at the cabinet. Why? Are you bruised or something?"Luna said as she left the fish for a second and went to look at Ruka._

_"No, she is." Ruka said as she looked at the girls sleeping in the sofa._

_"M-Mikan chan?"_

"What the hell is Mikan-chan doing here, all bruised over?!" Sumire screamed.  
"She was cornered by some guys, wanting to rape her. Luckily, I was passing by and saw it." Ruka explained.

"Is she alright?" Luna asked as she examined Mikan. "Her wound in her knee looks hell. It's like it just healed then it opened again. She has many bruises in her face, and look at her side. She has a cut at her waist. Seems deep." Sumire said, still examining the girl.

"And what the hell are you doing here, Sumire?" Luna asked. "You planned all this, didn't you?" Luna said, eyebrow raised, smirk visible. "No, idiot.I was just coming over."

"Isn't that weird? The guys there doesn't have any sharp things. No knives." Ruka said when he realized that Mikan has a cut in her side. "But she is thrown at the boxes full of glasses."

"And why are there boxes full of glasses...?" Sumire asked.

"Beats me. Let's just take her to the hospital."Ruka suggested as Luna got the keys and started the engine.

---

"Stop dragging me Hyuuga! You have no right to drag me!" Hotaru shouted, doing her best to break free from Natsume's hard grip. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not! It was _your_ fault that baka's missing!"Natsume shouted back. "Well excuse me, if it wasn't for you, I didn't have to leave the baka!"Hotaru answered.

"This is useless. We've been walking around this town for hours." Hotaru said, still struggling. Then Natsume's phone rang.

"Answer it!" Hotaru shouted. Natsume looked at the caller. "It's just Koizumi. Koizumi Luna. I have no time for these nonsense." Natsume said as he turned of his cellphone. Hotaru, who's really tired of struggling, just gave up. "You better pay me a large amount of money for this. This is no joke." Hotaru said, letting loose. "Not until we find that baka." Natsume answered.

"It's 6 in the evening for Pete's sake, why don't we continue this tomorrow? She's a big girl, Hyuuga." Hotaru suggested. "Yeah, a big,idiotic,clumsy,stupid,ugly girl." he replied. "You continue this tomorrow. I'm sure she's alright now." She said.

"And I thought you're her bestfriend."  
"You are the older brother."  
"Never accepted that fact."  
"It _is_ a fact you can never deny."  
"No. She is not my sister. Even half sister. She's damn not related to me."  
"Face it, she is."  
"Shut up and go home. I'm tired of this conversation."  
"Why thank you, Hyuuga." Hotaru said as Natsume finally let her go. "And oh, give me a call if you find her." she added before living.

_'This is hell.'_

---

Room, 5665.

Floor, Twenty-fourth.

Patient, Sakura Mikan.

"She'll be fine. Just give her some rest and give her the right medications. She's currently asleep." The doctor said before leaving the three.

"Have you contacted Natsume already?" Sumire asked Luna who's patrolling round and round in front of them. "No. I can't reach him." Luna replied as she kept on dialing his number. "I'll just go over their house and inform him." Ruka suggested but Sumire held his wrist and looked at him with her emerald orbs. Her face has 'don't' written all over it. "But Natsume might be worried. He needs to know."Ruka said trying to let go.

"It's already ten, Ruka-kun. I need to go home. Mom's waiting for me. You must guard Mikan-chan. Let Luna do all the contacting." Sumire suggested as she got her bag and went out. Ruka looked at Luna.

"I am _not_ staying up late just to contact Natsume-kun, my beloved boyfriend, just for Mikan's sake. Either way, she's fine already. Just guard her. I'll be sleeping in the room's couch." Luna said as she entered Mikan's room and lain down the couch.

_'God. What's with women today?'_ Ruka thought before getting a chair and sat, He settled himself in the side of Mikan's bed and slept.

---

Owwww. My head. My Knee. I feel numb all over.

I tried to open my eyes but it's no use. My body's too numb.

Someone's holding my hand, isn't there?

"Yo...w-wake up." I said. I hardly heard a thing. My voice is weird.

Is it because of this numbness? Argh. Yeah,thanks a lot.

Where am I anyway?

I tried to open my eyes again. Yet, I can only see blurry things. Am I hardly beaten up by those guys?

Wait, AM I STILL A VIRGIN?!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?! Are you okay?! Do you need something?!" A familiar voice shouted. A male one. I think he's the one holding my hand.

"You! Don't come near me! Get me out of here this instant!" I screamed. REAL LOUD.

"Mikan-chan! This is Luna and Ruka. We're not the maniacs!" Luna's voice screamed. Seems like she just woke up.

"Huh? Luna-chan? RUKA KUN?! Get me away from that maniac!" I screamed with all my might.

Not wanting to hear,feel,see,touch, and definitely NOT TASTE that reckless maniac!

"Ehh? You're the one who wanted to rape her, Ruka-kun?!!" shouted Luna. Did he?

"Hell No. I just saved her life! What did I get? "Get away from me maniac!" rather than a simple "Thank you!" Ruka said. Imitating my voice.

"Where am I?"

---

"Hospital." Ruka answered calmly. "Why? Am I hardly beaten?" Mikan asked. "Sorta. But you're fine now." He said. "I don't feel okay..."Mikan said. Finally blinking her eyes. "Why? What do you feel?" Luna asked. Mikan thought for a while. What was she feeling?

"I don't feel anything..."I answered. "That's because of the anesthesia." Luna answered. "Why? Did I get a surgery or something?"  
"Sorta."  
"Why?"  
"You have a cut in your left side of your waist. And when the doctors examined you, they found a shard of glass there. Luckily it didn't hit your intestine."  
"Ohhh...what exactly happened?"  
"Rapists. I passed by. Kicked their sorry butts. Save you." Ruka explained. Knowing that Mikan would get it.  
"Okay, but I have to go home. Natsume nii might be worried." Mikan said as she tried to get up. But Ruka pushed her gently telling her to stay in bed. "Stay. You still need some rest. You can go out if you're not feeling numb anymore." He said. Mikan obeyed.

---

Natsume didn't sleep. Natsume _couldn't_ sleep.

_'Why am I so worried? It's better if she's dead. No annoyance around. No one to worry about. No one to watch out.'_

_'Then again, mom would cry. She'll be hating me. She'll say I'm a useless and cold-hearted brother. So what? Tch.'_

_'I shoudl've not bring her 's it. Everything was my fault. Damn it.'_

Clock says, 6:30 a.m. Mikan's still not home. Natsume just stared at the ceiling. Only with his boxers on. He rolled in his bed and closed his eyes. He's trying to sleep. He already slept at different parts of the bed at different styles. He even hugged his pillow, covered it in his eyes, he even sung himself a lullaby. Yet it's no use. After a while, the phone rang.

"What?"

**"Natsume! How are you baby? Is everything alright there?"**Yuka said. Natsume almost panicked when he heard her voice.

"M-Mom. Yeah, everything's okay."

**"I knew it! Noshi! Told ya everything's alright!"**He heard Yuka tell his father.

**"So, where's Mikan-chan? I want to talk to her."**Yuka said. Natsume felt more panicked.

"She's in the bathroom." He excused.

**"I can wait. I'm not leaving till she talks to me."**More panic.

"But she just got in. She'll be bathing herself within an hour."

**"Then an hour it is. I am NOT leaving."**Yuka said as she giggled. Natsume thought and thought until the owrst but only plan hit him.

"Mom, here's Mikan."

**"That was fast."**

"OKAA SAN!" Natsume screeched with a high squeaky voice more than greeted,imitating Mikan's voice.

**"Mikan-chaaaan!! There's something weird about your voice. Do you have a runny nose?"**

"S-sorta. Just because of the water that's all!" Natsume popped out a vein. Really hating what he's doing.

**"Awww. I wish mommy was there to heal you. Don't worry. A week will fly by fast, okay?Gimme back to Nii-chan."**Natsume sighed in relief when he heard that.

"Mom?" Natsume said with his usual baritone voice.

**"Mikan-chan's having a runny nose. Take care of her, okay?"**Yuka said.

"Yeah,yeah. BYE MOM!"

**"Bye Natsume-kun! Mommy loves you and your little sister."**Yuka said as she hung up the phone. Natsume sighed in deep relief.

_'Baka,you're dead meat once I see you.'_

_---_

Natsume was about to leave the mansion to start searching when Luna suddenly dropped by.

"Natsume kun! Is your cellphone off?" Luna asked when she got out of the car.

"Yeah. Now go away." Natsume said as he walked away.

"I know where Mikan is if you're searching for her." Luna said. Natsume's back infront of her.

"Where?" He said without even looking.

"Only if you agree to be my official boyfriend."

"Tch. In your dreams." He finally looked at her.

"Tell me where that baka is." He looked at her with his crimson orbs. It's like silently threating her to tell him where Mikan is or else he'll choke her until her last breath comes out.

"FINE! SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!"Luna bursted out and walk backwards. She really looked terrified. Natsume smirked.

"Take me there."

---

"JUST SHUT UP, NATSUME!!!" Mikan screamed on the top of her lungs. Natsume kept on telling her that she should've gone home,she should've stayed home, she should've remembered Kararu's instructions, and more should've's.

"God Baka, You didn't made me sleep last night!"  
"I didn't tell you to stay up all night!"  
"When you made yourself missing, you indirectly told me so!"  
"Hello? Like I wanted to be missing?Besides, I'm not."  
"You are for us!"  
"I am HURT Nii-chan! Can't you see that?!"  
"You won't be lying in a hospital bed today if _you_ stayed at home."  
"It was my first day with Hotaru!"  
"You can always postpone it!"  
"You're so...COLD HEARTED!"  
"Like I care. I am being WORRIED for YOU here!"  
"NO. You're worried for yourself! You're scared Okaa-san might HATE you!"  
"Who wouldn't? She's my mother, for heaven's sake."  
"And I am _your_ sister. I am _your_ responsibility. You must LOVE me as your sister!"  
"You are _not _my sister,and _never_ will be one!"  
"JERK. Get away from here! I don't want to see your face! Thinking that I've been worried because I thought _you_ were worried." Mikan said before covering herself with her sheets. Natsume remained silent. The twins were just staring at them. Still in disbelief that they're seeing THE NATSUME HYUUGA shout.

Natsume sighed and sat at the couch. He opened his phone. Exactly, Hotaru's mother called.

"Yes?"

**"Natsume kun? Are you with Hotaru by any chance?"**

"No. Why?"

**"She isn't home. She left yesterday noon but she didn't go home. Wait, someone's on the other line."  
**

"Okay."

After a minute, she returned.

**"Natsume kun! Hotaru's been kidnapped!"**Mrs. Imai cried.

**"She's on ransom for 500,000 yen! Oh Natsume, What am I going to do?"**

"I'll work on it Mrs. Imai. I promise." Natsume said as he hung up.

"What is it?" Mikan didn't help but ask. "It was Mrs. Imai. Hotaru's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!"

**End of Chapter 9.**

**Hey People! I hope you still remember what's happening with Pretty Boy! This summer, I have more time in updating it. Sorry for the errors and such, okay? :D**

**To my reviewers, Thanks a bunch! **

**HarunaNiwa073  
uke-sensai  
minahoru  
AYUMU10  
princess kuro neko  
MizuiroLOVE  
jubelle  
thundra18  
Irumi Kanzaki**

bloodyraven.13  
AprilUnderground  
AnnaPetLover13

**I hope for more support so I can make this story much more interesting and good for you guys!**

**Love you,everyone. Ü  
**


	12. The Sun shows your tears

**Heya guys! Finally I've updated today! May issue of Pretty Boy! hahaha. Hey! I'm making it like a monthly issue of some sort. Haha. Anyway, I know you guys wanna read already so, here goes.**

**Chapter 10: The Sun shows your tears.**

"Let me help you find her! My bruises are all healed now! Let me out of here!" A brunette girl shouted to a guy who's staring at her. Arms crossed. The guy looked away after the girl's last statement.

"Natsume-nii!" Mikan shouted. Natsume looked at her direction again. Stared. Mikan stared back. Uneasily. _'Stop it. STOP THIS!'_ Her mind shouted. Her face started to blush. Natsume smirked. "BA-KA."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Mikan shouted, standing in her white bed. The bed moved. Seems that the little girl forgot that the bed she's lying in has wheels. Mikan started to wiggle like a rattlesnake; trying to balance herself in the bed, like riding some sort of a skateboard. "Aaaaahhh!!" She screamed. Panic was visible in Natsume's eyes, but his face doesn't show it. He hurriedly stopped the bed from moving. And as expected, his strong arms has successfully stopped it.

But the Law of Inertia just began it's move.

Because of the abrupt stop of the bed, little Mikan didn't manage to stop herself and fell to the floor.

"Itai.." Mikan with a flat face, circle eyes and a halo of spinning beds hardly said. Natsume rushed to her side. Carrying her in his arms, bridal style. Stared at her face. And let out a small smile. Mikan, who was currently unconscious, suddenly stood up.

Natsume. Was. Horrified.

"Y-you're unconscious, right?" Natsume managed to say. Mikan, without her pigtails, just stood there, bangs covering her face. She let out a small chuckle.

"Ha-Ha-Ha." Was the words that Natsume can hear from the girl. "Oi! You need to rest!" Natsume said. "You smiled." Mikan suddenly said and smiled. For some reason, it was Natsume now who started to blush. Noticing his heating cheeks, he pulled the girl's arms and abruptly pushed her to bed.

"What was that about?!" Mikan asked, holding her arm which still hurts. Not to mention some of her scratches opened again. Mikan's eyes were full of fury and pain. Natsume looked away. "Gomenasai." He said. You can say that Mikan was shocked.

"But you still can't go with me." Natsume said, smirking. And then, the whole hospital heard a big "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

---

Tobita Yuu was in panic. Hotaru's mother was so worried that she accused him as a kidnapper. "Don't walk around in circles there. I'm getting dizzy here. Instead of wasting your time acting like a lunatic, why don't you go to the mall and buy me crab brains?" Hotaru suggested. Yuu, her classmate sighed. "What were you doing in my villa last night again?" He asked. Pure silence answered him.

Typical for the Hotaru Imai. He sighed once more and recalled what happened that night.

_Sipping some chocolate from his cup, Yuu was watching his favorite TV series. It was drizzling outside. He remembered his past. His Mother and Father lives in America. When he graduated from Middle School, his parents sent him to Japan to explore his beloved hometown. Yuu couldn't argue though. _

_His thoughts were disturbed by the doorbell. He put his cup in the center table and went to the door to see who would be visiting in this time of night. _

"_Konbanwa, Tobita-kun." Hotaru said when he opened the door. Weird. She was the last woman in his list to visit him. Not to mention, the girl's soaking wet._

"_Come In." He said as he rushed to get a bathrobe. After a few minutes, he came back and gave the towel to her. "So, can I help you on something?" Yuu asked. Hotaru who helped herself in making her own chocolate sipped some choco before saying "Do you have any vacant rooms, by any chance?". Confused, he asked "Why?" He never thought that Imai Hotaru would want to rent. Especially in his villa._

"_I'd like Mikan to stay here for a while."_

_More confused, he asked "Why in my villa in all places?" _

"_I wouldn't like to waste money in hotels. I don't trust Hyuuga being alone with her. It's better if she stays here." She answered briefly. "Then, why not in your house?" _

"_It would cost money too. For the electricity, food, water, and such." Hotaru answered. "I still don't get it. Why my villa? Why not others' houses?" He asked once more. He can sense that Hotaru popped out a vein. Basing from her expression, she seems really annoyed._

"_Most of our girl classmates has only small homes. And most of them hate her for being close to Hyuuga. And I wouldn't leave her to our flirty guy classmates. I can trust Kararu-senpai but he's currently on vacation." But after a while, she boomed a smile that was creepy for him though. _

"_Besides, you're gay anyway." She said .A creepy laugh followed. It's his time to pop out a vein now. _

He popped out a vein unintentionally again. "Fine. But please clear up everything your mom has accused of me. She even made her own ransom price for you." Yuu sweatdropped. Recalling the conversation between them and Mrs. Imai.

'"_Mrs. Imai? It's To-"_

"_**Hotaru's kidnapper?! Where the hell did you took my baby?!**_**"**

"You got it all wrong. She needs a ri-"

"**WHAT?! Ransom?! How much?! 100,000?! Any price! Just let my baby remain unharmed!"**

"No. She-"

"**Fine. 500,000 then. Please let my baby be alright."**

"_B-but-" the other line was gone. Yuu has no other choice but to let Hotaru stay for a night._

"Thank you for agreeing, Tobita-kun. Pleasure doing business with you. And let me remind you that this is your free service, okay?" Hotaru said as she went out. Yuu stared at the door.

---

RING RING. Natsume's phone rang. But he was currently outside, searching for the restrooms. There's no one guarding Mikan in her room. Hearing the phone ringing, she hesitated to answer it. But in the end, she still answered it.

"Moshi Moshi?" Mikan said. "Mikan? Baka, where are you?" A familiar voice asked on the other line. Mikan's face lit up. "HOTARUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you okay?! Did you manage to escape your stupid kidnapper?! Did you outsmart him and tricked him to buy you crab brains because you haven't eaten all day and made seventy Grizzly bears follow him and chase him around a-"

"I'm fine, Mikan. Where are you? Answer me. Hyuuga were looking for you al night. Because of you my precious time was dragged by Hyuuga's searching." Hotaru said. "I-I'm in the hospital right now…but don't worry! My bruises are nothing serious! Don't be worried okay? I'm perfectly okay."

"Good." Mikan heard Hotaru sigh in relief. She smiled inwardly. "And by the way, when you go home, pack some of your things and stay in Tobita's villa until your parents or Kararu-senpai comes back." She continued.

"Why?" Mikan asked. "Just trust me." She said. "Gotta go now. Take care." Hotaru said and hung up. Mikan put Natsume's phone down. Exactly, Natsume went right in.

"Natsume-nii! Seems that Hotaru's okay now! She managed to escape!" Mikan reported happily. "Good. Coz' I don't really want to negotiate with stupid kidnappers about ransom money anyway."

"And she also said that when I go back home, I'll have a vacation with Yuu-kun in his villa and come back home when Okaa-san or Kararu-nii's back." She said. Natsume's eyes widened and hurriedly pinned her to the wall. Mikan was shocked. She looked at his brother. His eyes were covered by his bangs. As the sunlight from the window lighted upon him, he slowly showed his face. Unexpectedly, his eyes were watery.

"_**Stay with me."**_

**End of Chapter 10.**

**Waaaaaa. It's short. And Whaaat? Natsume? Crying?! Whyyyy?!?! I wonder. Well, stay tuned! Did you like it guys? I know it's a little late but, I tried to add some romance in here. Is it romantic for you guys?I know you want sweet moments. And I got to admit myself, it lacks romance. So, please kindly tell me your comments, opinions and suggestions through reviews. I'll be waiting for them. **

**And I would like to thank for these reviewers:**

**HarunaNiwa073  
MangaWizardChan  
uke-sensai  
Luckystar222**

**eileene (Forgive me, but I really don't know what's the difference between them. But okay, From now on, I'll call them half-siblings. So, to everyone, please be noted. I made a mistake. It should be half-sister/half-brother. Thanks for telling me. )  
Moonlightnin  
MizuiroLOVE  
07  
kikyorules10  
chrisca123456789  
CutieFreaxx  
bloodyraven.13 (Haha! You made me laugh there. Yeah, like Natsume would really care? hahaha.)  
blackxxaphrodite  
minahoru (*gives you love* nee-chan, forgive me for not chatting with you nowadays. I was updating and playing pet society. XD)  
Mitsumi Haruka  
lemoncherrylove (I'm flattered with your review. Thank you.)**

**Actually, I'm flattered with all of your reviewand of course, your support guys! Please expect me to update longer than usual. School's starting, again. I'll try to update monthly okay? :]**

**Sincerely yours, LavenderBlush. **

Please review! :]


	13. Somewhere in their heart

**Hello Fanfiction world! After surviving deadly exams at school, and since Ondoy caused a big commotion here in our country, I had a long vacation and thought of updating again! Yes, LavenderBlush is back with more updates! xD Dunno If I can successfully make this long enough for you guys. Nevertheless, here goes. This chapter is dedicated to my sweetest _apo, _Celina! --NATSUME'S MINE,APO. :P  
**

**Chapter 11: Somewhere in their heart**

**_"Stay with me."_**

"Damn the sun, it's too flashy." Natsume continued as he released Mikan and wiped his eyes. Mikan was almost shocked. She thought Natsume was crying. "Is that a no..Natsume nii?"Mikan asked. The boy just glared at the girl, sitting at the bed. Then it wasn't long when Luna and Ruka came with a basket of fruits.

"Natsume!! I'm glad you're here!" Luna screeched as she rushed to hug Natsume. But soon later on discovered that she's hugging the pillow. And was surprised to see Natsume already eating one of the bananas they brought. "Oh well, I'll be waiting 'till we're married." Luna said as she stood up and composed herself. "If you need me, I'll be at the canteen. I'm starving." Luna continued while proceeding to go outside the room. "I'll be going to the Comfort room again." Natsume said and also went out.

And they were all alone, Ruka and Mikan didn't utter a single word. Mikan is still staring at the window while Ruka sat in a chair available at the room." Later On, Ruka broke the ice. "Daijobou, Sakura-san?" "Hai.." Mikan replied, still looking at the view from the window. A few seconds, Mikan looked at Ruka, wearing a soft smile. "I forgot to say thank you.." Mikan uttered as she embraced Ruka who still sat in the chair, cherry red. "I-Irassh-shaimas-se.." Ruka replied. Hesitating to hug Mikan back or not.

_'Baka no Ruka, you already experienced being hugged by tons of girls_. _She makes no difference, right? Hug her back you big dummy!'_ Ruka shouted in his mind and hugged Mikan tightly. "R-Ruka-pyon? Ch-choking here.." Mikan mumbled as Ruka let go immediately. "G-gomenasai." Ruka said. There was a long silence filled with tension afterwards.

"Sumimasen also, Ruka-pyon...I judged you too early. Sorry if I had mistaken you as a pervert or whatsoever. Friends?" Mikan apologized while smiling and reaching her hand out to Ruka. Ruka blushed crimson red, yet, typical for the stupidly dense Mikan, it was nothing. "Friends." Ruka replied, shaking hands with her. "Demo, Ruka-pyon, Kore wa tadashii desu ka? You're not a pervert, right?" She asked. Ruka blushed even more. "Well, there are certain things that differs a pervert from a guy who already had 3 girlfriends, you see." He replied, face completely red. "But, even though Ruka-pyon had 3 girlfriends already, you're still a nice person, right?" Mikan said with a smile. Ruka can't help but get the neareset pillow and stuff his face in it. "Yes!" He shouted, still stuffing his face in the pillow. Unbeknownst to them, There was a certain pair of eyes staring at them through the slightly opened door.

---

He cannot understand what does he feel. It's a mixture of regretting he went to the CR again and kicking the guy's ass. Or maybe he's just also hungry? It couldn't be. How would it relate in his wanting to kick that guy's face. _' It's just your stupid so-called half sister and her irritating friend hugging each other. Don't go all imagining it's you there. Besides, it's disgusting for you to be hugged by that girl.'_ He thought as he laid his back on the wall. Hands on the pocket. Eyes now looking at the floor. Hesitant. He doesn't know whether he will enter the room or not. Until he saw a familiar girl walking towards him. He immediately went inside.

"Nii-chan, have some of these sweet Lanzones! They're undeniably a stress-reliever!" Mikan said as she gave Natsume a Lanzones. "What is this? Are you poisoning me? It's all brown and flesh and.." "Something's telling me that Natsume nii isn't the type of eating new things. How sad." Mikan said as she laughed. Ruka laughed with her. Natsume popped out a vein. He peeled the skin and ate the contents. Unexpectedly, he felt that he somehow lightened up. A nurse suddenly went inside the room and said "Mikan-chan, you can go out now. The doctor confirmed that you're completely okay now." "Finally! Yay!" Mikan shouted.

---

"HOOOOTAAAARUUUUUUUU!!!" Mikan screamed as she dashed to hug her dearest best friend. Hotaru didn't budge though, which made Mikan stop running towards her direction. "No baka guns or baka cannons?" She asked, confused. "I can't do that, baka. You're still in the stage of healing." Hotaru said with a small smile. "Awww, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed and hugged her best friend dearly. They are currently in the Hyuuga mansion. Poor Natsume was forced to cook for them since Mikan was in a state of healing while oh-so high and mighty Hotaru needs to be paid before she do work. And the price was a big amount of 45,000 yen. Talk about money honey.

Hotaru and Mikan was currently in the living room chatting with each other. At the same time, Hotaru was mesmerizing the place. It was huge with gold linings in each corner of the house. Even the grand staircase has gold linings and some linings are spread throughout the royal beige wall. There are huge mosaic paintings posted on some spacious walls. There is one wall that is directly painted with a picture. She assumed that it was Shino and Yuka Hyuuga's wedding since They were all in white and Yuka was wearing a long classic wedding gown. The sofa their sitting on was also wide and spacious. Not to mention the mixture of the beige and gold has been emphasized since it was shining. Sort of made of silk.

"It's my first time to enter the mansion." Hotaru said. Mikan smiled. "Yeah, Amazing isn't it? I was also amazed when I first entered the mansion. I still can't believe that I'm a daughter of a wealthy person. And at the same time, a not-so wealthy person. Ironic, right?" Mikan said, laughing her head out. Hotaru just stared at the girl. "Your father isn't that rich?" She asked. Mikan composed herself. "Well, when I was still there at their house, they weren't that rich,**yet. **Although, I have no idea how they're doing and what's their status in life now." She answered. Unsure whether to smile or not.

"Lunch time, stupid,greedy, unmerciful bakas." Natsume called. Mikan and Hotaru immediately stood up and went to the dining hall. As they entered, they saw Natsume wearing a white silk apron and underneath is his regular jaguar shirt and jeans. He was all sweaty and he looked damn hot. Mikan stared at his half brother. Natsume raised a brow at her. Mikan poked her tongue out. Natsume glared.

"Tsukareta. Eat now. I'm gonna sleep. Wash the dishes, Polka dots." Natsume exclaimed while removing his apron and put it in the hanger. Mikan and Hotaru immediately got some of the noodles Natsume prepared. Mikan tasted it. She munched it to taste it properly. And unexpectedly, it tasted very nice. "Nii-chan, you're a great cook." She mumbled unintentionally while eating more of it. Unaware that Natsume heard it since he still wasn't that far away from them. Turning his back on them, he grinned and whispered "Arigatou, although it's just instant noodles..." silently laughing to himself.

---

"Niiiii-chaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed loudly. Natsume dashed to where Mikan is. "Nani?" he asked. "I'll be going to Yuu-kun's villa now." she said, her things already packed and out. Natsume held her wrist immediately.

"Didn't I told you to stay with me here?" He said, his grasp is very tight. "But nii-chan, Hotaru said so!" Mikan exclaimed while trying to break free from Natsume's hard grip. "Who's your relative here, Imai or me? Stay with me _**here**_. " He insisted. Mikan stopped struggling. "You mean, you accept me as you're sister now?" Mikan asked, with puppy dog eyes. Natsume just looked at her. And without a word, he carried Mikan bridal style and placed her on her bed. _(a/n:By the way, Hotaru already went and Mikan will just go alone that time.)_ "Natsume nii! What is your problem?!" Mikan asked. "You." Natsume simply answered, tongue sticking out. "Then if I'm your problem, why don't you let me go to Yuu's villa?" She asked, lying at the bed. Pouting. "That's my problem with you. You want to stay there, leaving me all alone here at this huge mansion." Natsume answered, annoyed. There was a long silence afterwards. "Are you going?" He asked. Mikan didn't answer. Instead, she turned her back on him.

"I am talking to you!" Natsume shouted as he forcefully pinned Mikan in the bed Making Mikan under while Natsume at the top. Her shoulders are pinned to the body of the bed. Her face was still showing a pouting face. "You're grounded for today, Get it?" Natsume said, looking at her nose. He can't directly look at her eyes for some reason anyway. But an unexpected event happened.

From the opened window, a baseball suddenly entered the room with full force that unfortunately hit Natsume's head. It bounced around the room and unfortunately bumped to the rusty gold ceiling fan that has never been used that was just above the bed. Since the air conditioning unit came, it was never used yet it remained there. Going back to the story, it hit the ceiling fan and fell directly at Natsume's back causing his body to fall at Mikan's body.

Both of them were wide-eyed and can't react with a painful expression.

Because somewhere in their heart, they liked what happened.

...both their first kiss.

But they're half siblings! They aren't supposed to be smitten! What the-?!

**--END OF CHAPTER 11.**

**There. Once again, a short chapter. I'm so sorry! I'll try my best next time, after the quarterly exams, to update with a longer chapter! Also updating Picture to Burn which I have started. Thanks for all the support you gave me and the story! It's the reason I am motivated to update once again, atleast every month! or better, week!**

**I acknowledge these people who reviewed and made me happy and motivated to update! xD**

**norwina03  
dbzgtfan2004  
HarunaNiwa073  
2Lazy2MakeAnAccount  
lemoncherrylove  
kawaiineko139  
Mitsumi Haruka  
uke-sensai  
Unimaginable Desires  
minahoru  
iCOOKAYX3  
nana567  
Little Angel of the Starz  
Irumi Kanzaki  
chayoni  
SomewhereThereNow  
Jean Krissy**

**Your reviews really warmed up my heart, at the same time made me disappointed with myself. Most of you persuaded me to update soon yet I didn't. I reflect on my shameful actions. T.T I'm very sorry. But I hope this chapter made you happy.**

**--Made Natsume Cry? Sorry, he was just blinded by the light. xD  
**


	14. Complications begin

**Chapter 12: And this is where all the complications begin.**

It is _sweet._ It feels _warm.  
_

I feel like my _heart's_ gonna rip apart.

This is how I _feel._

But whatever we do, it is _still_ wrong.

---

They stayed in that awkward position for like, 20 seconds already when Mikan closed her eyes. Natsume did the same thing. The two kissed passionately without knowing why they did so. Though they know it is forbidden, though they know it is against the law, It really felt good. The electric sensation was intense between the two of them. The rusty ceiling fan rolled down the floor as Natsume elevated himself a little to ease him from his position. The two still kissed lovingly as time goes by, but the rustling of the wind from the broken glass smacked them back to reality. That's the time when they both turned red and hurriedly dashed to the opposite corners.

"H-Hentai no, nii-san!" She screamed with her eyes wide. The boy on her opposite direction has also his eyes wide. He felt fury linger him as he mentioned "How many times do I have to tell you that _I_ am _not_ your freaking _brother_." Afterwards, he stood up to get the rusty fan to dispose it, leaving the shocked girl in her room. She rushed to the nearest bathroom and reached for her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth in an odd manner that may cause her teeth to scrap of to pieces. After gargling, she swooshed her face with water as she stared at her reflection. Happiness, Shock, Regret, Ecstasy and Confusion hit her all at once.

"N-Natsume nii...Me...EEEWWWW!!" she screeched out loud enough for Natsume to hear making him miss the trash can where he's supposed to put the fan.

---

It's terrible. It's freaking terrible. I hate that earsplitting voice of hers. I hate that flashy smile of hers.

I hate her.

And then again, I'm just lying all over and over again.

It's stupid to even think that you'd be in love with your own half sister, and worse is that your half sister only thinks of you as her brother. I feel like my pride is ruined. But whatever I do, I know that it would be futile. This is wrong against the law.

But then....as much as I hate to say this, **_even to myself_**...

...I think I'm falling.

---

The following day, the two mutually decided to forget about what happened yesterday. Mikan went down from the stairs and sat on the humongous dining table. A little while soon, Natsume came with a bowl of oatmeal for them to consume. Though decided and dedicated to her word, Mikan just can't help but blush unknowingly. Natsume noticed this and just sat on his seat. The two ate silently.

"Na.." Mikan attempted but Natsume cut her off. "I'll be nice to you, from now on." He said, softly. With his eyes, turning gentle as it stared to her hazelnut orbs. Mikan couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. "On one condition." He continued. "..What?" she asked.

"Don't call me --nii-san-- anymore, deal?" he said. Mikan jawdropped. She was expecting something that was almost impossible for her to accomplish, but this...

"That's all?" she asked, hesitant whether to look at him. His warm vampire-like red orbs was melting her on the spot. Natsume smirked. "Why, do you want more, _Mikan_?" The way he said her name casted her shivers down to her spine. She hurriedly shook her head meaning no. She smiled her trademark smile as she said. "Natsume-kun, then. Please keep that promise, okay? I'll be looking forward to that." She said and Natsume gave her a soft smile. It made her blush once again, bur now it has a smile on her face.

In Natsume's part, he's doing this in order to atleast express his feelings for the girl, even only in a brotherly way.

"I feel like going to the mall again today. I still remember I had something to pay from the restaurant me and Hotaru last ate at." Mikan uttered as she stretched out her arms. "Don't worry about that, it's already paid." The boy said, looking at her. "Oh. When and How did you know?" Mikan asked, curious. Natsume laughed a bit and it caught Mikan off guard. "Your curious expression while stretching was sort of cute." He said with a smile. "Anyway, when you were lost, I asked the cashier where you ate from for some information. Then she said nothing about what I was looking for; Instead, she asked me for the remaining payment for the food you bought. " He briefly explained.

"Ahh, I see."

---

**After a week**

**"**Kararu nii!" Mikan screeched when she saw a familiar figure by the gate. "Mikan-chan! Natsume-kun! We're back!" Kararu greeted from the gates. Both Mikan and Natsume went to the gate to welcome them back. "Was everything alright here?" Anica asked. "Yeah, Anica-chan. How about your vacation? Was it a thrill?" Mikan asked. Anica smiled at her as a yes.

"Good afternoon, Natsume-kun." Anica greeted the young man. Natsume just replied with a "Hn."

Mikan rode on Kararu's back as she ruffled his hair. "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed while still playfully ruffled his hair. Natsume stared at them, or more like glared. Perhaps it was out of jealousy..? Most likely.

"Tell me about your trip, Kararu nii!" Mikan demanded. Kararu laughed and told her what she wanted to hear.

---

After a little while later, a limousine stopped by in front of the huge mansion. Assuming it was Yuka and Shino, Anica hurriedly opened the gates to let the limousine enter. When the two expected people went out, Mikan, Kararu and Natsume went to the door to see them. Mikan waved a big hello.

"Okaa-san! Shino-san!" Mikan greeted. The two waved hello back. As they entered their humble abode, they sat on the prestigious sofa. Yuka was about to proclaim an announcement.

"Mikan-chan, while we were in America, we thought about adding a new member for the Hyuuga Clan." Yuka said as Shino rubbed her hand. Natsume widened her eyes meanwhile Mikan asked "What do you mean?"

"It means, Mikan-chan, You would no longer be a Sakura anymore. You would be one of us, Hyuugas." Yuka explained further. Mikan froze on her spot. She felt happiness linger her heart, but then in the other side of the sofa, Natsume is emitting a dark aura. "Y-you can't do that, Okaa-san.."Natsume uttered.

"Oh, come on, Natsume. Be a dear and please, agree on us with this. Don't you like to let Mikan be a part of our family?" Shino asked as everyone stared at him. Including Kararu that was just beside Mikan and Anica who was by the door.

"I'd like to..but not this kind of way." He said, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Then what kind of way would you like it to be?" Mikan asked, this time.

"N-nothing. Of all things, being her brother is one thing I won't approve of ever in my life." He declared.

Mikan looked at him with dismay. And she thought that he would finally accept her as his sister. Guess she thought wrong."Why..Why can't you accept me..Natsume kun?! Why?!" She screamed. She can't help but blurt it all out right now.

"It's because I... I..." Natsume stammered while saying the words.

"You what?"

"I...Watashi..."

"Don't tell it anymore. I get it." Mikan said, looking at the floor. "You really get it?" Natsume asked. "Yes. Before the sun rises tomorrow, I'll be forever gone in your universe." Mikan said as she ran upstairs to her room.

_'Baka no youjo! Aishiteru no..BAKA!'_

**END OF CHAPTER 12.  
**

**Merry Christmas to all of you around the globe! And a Prosperous New Year! I'm terribly sorry for this short chapter. I wasn't really thinking of updating yet. But I thought of Christmas. And I HAVE to have to give you something straight from my heart. I hope you guys appreciate it. :]**

**And by the way, thanks to all my reviewers!**

**HarunaNiwa073  
Live For You  
Kimmiiee  
teh-crazeh-one  
krizka fierce  
Kyasarin Daydreamer**

**Denden07  
minahoru  
zZznoobwriterzZz  
Mitsumi Haruka  
SweetieSakura**

**Merry Christmas fellas! And don't forget to read my other stories too!  
**


End file.
